


This Way Atlantis

by unaspectre



Series: Knight And Day [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, seaQuest
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Seaquest crew find a box that relates to Atlantis the SGC sends their specialist, Arianna Jackson, to authenticate the find. Wary of her at first Bridger soon has to rely on her expertise in all things Atlantis while Ari struggles to live up to her father when they find themselves lost with no way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I was watching the Atlantis episode of Seaquest and this popped into my head.  
> This is set in the same universe as my stories Knight And Day & Unwanted Destiny. It’s not necessary to have read them, the history will be explained.  
> This will focus more on the Seaquest at first but there will be more with the Stargate later chapters.  
> Enjoy

Jonathan Ford had never considered himself an explorer. That was until Nathan Bridger took over as Captain of the Seaquest. Now he’d been involved in discovering so many amazing things but nothing like this.

Moving closer he could see what appeared to be crystal shards lying across the ocean floor. Hidden amongst them was a box. A box made from the same crystal, symbols covering every side with a strange glow emanating from it.

“Captain, I have definitely found something,” he reported moving closer.

“Alright, Jonathan,” Bridger’s amused voice came over the radio, “Bring it in so we can let Dr Ferguson and her team look at it.”

“You might want to get O’Neill too,” Jonathan told him, “There are strange symbols all over it.”

Bridger chuckled, “I’ll let him know.”

Starting his retrieval Jonathan stopped when a face appeared in the surface of the box, “What?” 

“Something wrong, Commander?” Ortiz asked.

Knowing that what he’d just seen was crazy Jonathan decided against saying anything, “Nothing. I’m heading back.”

 

The box sat on the bench; it had been through decontamination and was now ready to be studied. Dr Mandy Ferguson smiled as she looked at the artefact in front of her. 

Tucking an errant strand of her long blonde hair out of her face, she pulled the gloves on so that she could begin her examination.

“Commander,” she turned to Jonathan, “Was there anything else at the site you found this?”

Jonathan shook his head, “Just a load of crystal that looked like it had been smashed.”

She chewed her lip in thought, “We need to gather it all up, I want to see if there is anything else there.”

Jonathan nodded, “Captain Bridger wants the symbols copied for O’Neill to look at, if someone could get that done?”

Mandy nodded, “Of course. I’ll have that done and passed to Lt O’Neill as soon as possible.”

Jonathan started out hearing her calling orders to her team. He was looking forward to seeing what he’d found.

 

Tim sat in the ward room and spread out the pictures of the transcribed symbols from the box Ford had found across the desk. He scanned all the pages trying to find a natural starting point, something he recognised that would give him a way to get into the translation.

Standing he began walking around the table thinking that perhaps the different angles would help. 

Three hours later he still had nothing and was beginning to get frustrated. 

“Yeah?” he called when someone knocked on the door, smiling as Miguel appeared with a mug in his hand.

“Thought you might want something to drink,” his friend said handing Tim the tea, “How’s it coming?”

Tim sighed, “It isn’t.”

Miguel chuckled, “You’ll get it. Just keep…”

“Staring at these bits of paper?” Tim cut him off sarcastically.

Miguel rolled his eyes, “Well go see the actual thing. Maybe that’ll help.”

Tim nodded, “That’s a good idea. I’ll see if Dr Ferguson will let me look for a while.”

“You look at the box and I’ll look at her,” Miguel grinned.

Tim shook his head, “You know she’s engaged, right?”

“Why would that stop me looking?”

 

Tim stood staring at the box hoping for an epiphany, making sure he kept out of the way of the scientists.

It was beautiful, other than the symbols there were intricate designs covering the crystalline structure that were catching the light, the patterns were almost hypnotic. As he stared at the box Tim was suddenly struck by a thought, his mind working through the symbols he’d stared at for three hours suddenly making a connection.

“You got an idea?” Miguel called after Tim, chuckling that the other man didn’t even acknowledge him, knowing his friend’s mind was somewhere else.

Tim headed back to his research and began writing, he had no idea if what he was doing was even remotely right but, for the moment, he was going with it. After half an hour he ran out of steam and read what he had written. Reaching over the desk he hit the comm. button.

“Captain,” Tim called, “I think you need to see this.”

“Something wrong, Lt?”

Tim shook his head, “Not wrong, just…you need to see this, Captain.”

As the radio clicked off Tim stared down at the paper in front of him and waited.

“Atlantis,” Tim whispered, letting the soft sound echo around the room, “Oh wow.”

 

“Are you sure?”

Nathan rolled his eyes at the man looking at him in amazement, “According to O’Neill the box is connected to Atlantis.”

McGrath frowned, “Keep this to yourself and keep O’Neill working on the artefact. I’ll join you as soon as I can with someone to authenticate the find.”

Nathan nodded, sighing in relief as the screen switched off. There was something odd about the way McGrath had reacted to the news, not exactly something he could put his finger on but just something.

“Captain,” the voice of Ortiz came, “Commander Ford has asked that you come to the bridge.”

Nathan sighed and pushed McGrath out of his mind, “On my way, Ortiz.”

 

“And they’re sure?”

McGrath stared at the man in front of him, wishing he didn’t have to have this conversation. They’d always known that this could be a possibility ever since the colonisation of the oceans.

“Bridger claims his Communications Officer is sure,” McGrath told the other man, “General, if this is connected to Atlantis then the Seaquest can handle whatever they find.”

“No, they can’t.”

McGrath took offence on behalf of the crew of the UEO flagship, “With all due respect, General O’Neill...”

“Look,” O’Neill cut him off, “As much as I want to believe someone with the name O’Neill can work this out, I know he doesn’t have the right qualifications. I’m going to send the one person on Earth who is qualified to deal with this.”

“Hold on,” McGrath frowned, “Does this ‘person’ have security clearance for the Seaquest?”

General O’Neill chuckled, “This ‘person’ has higher security clearance than anyone on that boat, including you.”

 

Ford stood staring at the figure standing serenely near the pool watching Darwin. It was definitely whoever he had seen in the box when he’d found it but the arrival of the captain on the bridge pulled his attention and the figure disappeared.

“How are we doing, Jonathan?” Bridger asked.

“There’s definitely something else out there but the WSKRs can’t find anything,” Jonathan frowned, “How’s the translation coming?”

“Tim believes that this box is connected to Atlantis,” Bridger told him soft enough so that no one could overhear.

Jonathan stared at him, “Seriously.”

Bridger nodded, “McGrath is joining us and bringing someone to help authenticate it.”

“What is it?” Jonathan asked at the thoughtful look that crossed the captain’s face.

Bridger sighed, “I don’t know. There is just something about this that seems odd.”

“What can we do?”

Bridger sighed again, “We wait.”

*********************************************

Nathan stood in the docking bay two days later waiting for the launch to dock and the doors to open. At his side Tim O’Neill was standing not happy that he had to leave the translation to greet their guests and trying his best not to show it.

The sound of the doors opening brought them both to attention and Nathan stepped forward to greet the man that walked through.

“Mr Secretary,” Nathan took the other man’s hand, “Welcome back.”

McGrath nodded, “Nice to be back, Nathan. I want you to meet the expert I promised.”

Nathan looked behind the other man to where a young woman stood. She had tanned skin, thick black hair that was pulled back loosely with bright blue eyes that looked completely out of place; she was dressed in a smart suit and as she moved towards them she studied them intently.

“Captain Nathan Bridger, Lieutenant O’Neill,” McGrath introduced, “This is Dr Arianna Jackson.” 

“I hear you have something for me to look at,” she smiled at them.

 

Ari tapped a finger on the desk as she looked over the copy of the symbols from the box before reading O’Neill’s translation, she was still trying not to chuckle at the fact it was someone called O’Neill who had done it.

“Well?” the man standing at her side asked a little impatiently.

“It’s not bad,” Ari told him, unable not to tease just a little. It was something she’d picked up from the man she called uncle, “There are a few mistakes here and there but that’s understandable.”

She saw him stiffen in annoyance.

“Dr Jackson…” he started.

“Ari’s fine,” she cut him off, “Timothy or Tim?”

She could see the exasperation in his face before he nodded slightly, “Tim.”

Ari laughed, “Ignore me I just like to see how far I can push. Considering I’m assuming you’ve never seen anything like this before then it’s impressive how much of this you managed to translate.”

Tim tilted his head slightly, “So, you agree this is related to Atlantis?”

“Not related,” Ari replied, “It’s from Atlantis.”

He stared at her confused, “What do you mean?”

“Sorry, that’s classified,” she told him, “At least until I have a conversation. Excuse me.”

Leaving him staring after her Ari headed to the room they’d assigned her.

 

“Hi, kiddo,” Jack greeted her, “How’s life on the ocean floor?”

Ari chuckled, “Surprisingly comfortable.”

“So, what have they found?”

“They’re right,” she told him, “It definitely has a connection to Atlantis.”

Jack frowned, “What kind?”

“It’s a box,” she told him, “They haven’t opened it yet. I’ll make sure they don’t until I’ve completed the translation.”

She paused biting her lower lip for a moment.

“What’s bugging you about it, Ari?” Jack demanded, recognising her tell.

Ari let out a long breath, “There’s nothing tangible but…”

“But you can sense something,” Jack finished for her.

She nodded, “I don’t know exactly what I’m feeling, Jack. I think I need to stay here for a while until this artefact is completely catalogued. Can you swing it?”

He grinned at her, “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Ari chuckled.

“Is there anything else?” Jack asked.

“There is a telepath onboard,” she told him, “That could problematic and I need to know how much I can disclose to the crew.”

Jack mused this over for a moment, “Be careful with the telepath. Don’t forget to let her feel your presence or they could start looking into you too closely.”

“I live in a world with telepaths every day,” she reminded him, “But if I have to do something unusual that could be a problem.”

“Good point. It is a closed community so you won’t be able to hide if you do,” he paused for a few moments, “Okay, only if you need to and I mean only if it is completely necessary you can tell Bridger and his ExO.”

“What about the guy who’s doing the translation?” she asked before chuckling, “And don’t think I’m not laughing my ass off that his name is O’Neill.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “You’ll pay for that kid, but if you think it’s appropriate tell him. I trust your judgement in this.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Uncle Jack,” Ari promised.

“Arianna,” Jack said sternly, “Be careful. Sara will have my head if something happens to you under my command.”

Ari mockingly saluted him before the screen blinked out.

 

Ari looked around the small room she was going to be staying in, amazed by how comfortable it was compared to what she thought it would be. She’d grown up spending a lot of time in a military base so she didn’t expect much in the way of comfort.

Opening her bag she pulled out the picture that sat on top, the picture she always took with her no matter where she went. Setting it beside the bed she smiled looking at her parents smiling back at her. 

They’d left Earth to travel the day after Ari had received her doctorate, her father pointed out that this would let her work away from his shadow. Her mother just chuckled not believing that he would manage to stay away for any length of time. They were both surprised as so far he had.

Taking the hairclips out Arianna pulled a brush through her thick black hair, her Abydonian heritage clear to see whenever she looked in the mirror with the exception her bright blue eyes.

When she was a little girl her father always told her that her eyes were blue because she was special, she’d had no idea exactly how special it had made her.

The radio beeped, “Dr Jackson.”

Ari touched the button, “Yes?”

“Can you come to the bridge,” the Captain said, “There’s something I think you should see.”

*********************************************

“So what did you find on our guest?” Nathan asked. He’d been annoyed McGrath had dodged the questions before he left them once more so had set his genius the task.

Lucas nodded and tapped on the keyboard bringing up a picture of their guest, “Dr Arianna Jackson, twenty two. She received her doctorate in archaeology last year; she also has a Masters in sociolinguistics. 

Nathan frowned looking around the briefing room, “That’s pretty young and newly qualified to have such high security clearance.”

“What’s her area of expertise?” Tim asked thoughtfully.

Lucas shrugged, “According to this Egyptology.”

“So why is she our expert on Atlantis?” Ford mused.

Nathan leaned back in his chair thinking for a few moments, “What about family connections?”

“Her father is Dr Daniel Jackson,” Lucas continued, bringing up a picture of a man with the same blue eyes as their guest, “He was widely regarded as a crackpot by the archaeological community after he gave a lecture where he claimed the pyramids were older than was commonly accepted. There were jokes made about him claiming aliens built them but I’ve read the lecture and his articles, he doesn’t mention aliens once.”

“Stay on topic, Lucas,” Nathan motioned the teenager to hurry up.

Giving a slight shrug Lucas did as he was told, “Jackson disappeared after that, there are a few conflicting reports that he died. Though there at least three instances this has been reported and then retracted but basically a year after his lecture he reappeared married. There is very little information about his wife.”

He paused and brought up another screen, “The only thing I can find that might explain her security clearance is the fact her parents both worked for the Air Force.”

“In what capacity?” Nathan leaned forward interested.

Lucas shrugged again, “As far as I can tell translators.”

Nathan sighed, it made even less sense now.

 

Nathan sat in his chair on the bridge musing over the find and their guest. He didn’t like being kept in the dark, especially when it had to do with his boat and his people.

Now Ortiz was sensing strange readings with the WSKRs near where they found the box. O’Neill had left his translation of the symbols for the moment and was sitting at his station helping their sensor chief look over the readings.

“You called, Captain,” their guest asked as she was escorted over to him.

Nathan was good at reading people but he couldn’t read her at all which worried him. He stood and motioned her over to Ortiz’s station.

“We’re getting strange readings from the area near where Commander Ford found the box,” Nathan explained, “I wanted to know if you recognised anything?”

Dr Jackson frowned as she studied the readings, “I’m an archaeologist. This is not my speciality.”

Nathan grimaced, “Then why exactly are you here, Dr Jackson?”

Dr Jackson tilted her head defiantly, her long black hair falling back, “I’m here to check a translation, Captain.”

Before Nathan could retort Henderson’s voice cut through the tension.

“Sir, we’re caught in something,” she called, “I’m not sure what it is.”

“Ortiz?” Nathan yelled.

“WSKRS are getting the same strange readings but it’s nothing that could be pulling us anywhere,” Ortiz answered.

“Then what the hell is?” Nathan mused annoyed.

He looked around the bridge at his crew, his eyes settling on their guest. She was tapping a pen against her leg as she watched the WSKR readings.

“Dr Jackson?”

He saw a subtle shift in her posture before she turned to him, “You need to stay back. These readings mean there is something we need to avoid.”

“And what would that be?” Nathan demanded.

She let out a sigh, “The way to Atlantis.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“What do you mean ‘The way to Atlantis’?” Nathan demanded as he faced the young doctor across the table in the conference room.

She frowned, “I thought I was pretty clear.”

Nathan glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Atlantis is a real place, Captain,” Arianna told him, “It has been colonised for over ten years. In fact my parents are living there at the moment.”

He stared at her as she waited for him to catch up; Nathan finally sank into a seat.

“Alright, Dr Jackson,” he said slowly, “I want a full explanation of what my boat is being pulled towards.”

“The readings your WSKR things are receiving are the same as the readings that are sent out when a Stargate is open,” she paused and gave an annoyed sigh, “I need to explain the Stargate, don’t I?”

“That would be helpful,” Nathan told her wryly.

She let out another long sigh, “Alright, from the beginning. 1924 Giza Egypt…”

 

Ari finished giving the standard SGC debrief to the man across from her and waited. She knew it was a lot to take in, even for someone with as much experience as Bridger. She had of course left out her unusual origins; she really didn’t want to get into that can of worms.

“So, you’re saying there is something out there that is connected to the planet Atlantis is on?” Bridger asked sceptically.

Ari shook her head, “I don’t think it’s actually connected yet. As I said before Captain, I’m an archaeologist and linguist. This isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Ari let out a long breath, clicking her tongue in thought, “I need to talk to the SGC.”

“The…”

“I’ll explain to Lt O’Neill the way to contact them,” Ari cut him off before he asked, “Captain, I know this is a lot for you to take in but you have to trust me.”

“Why you?”

“Excuse me?” Ari asked, a little bemused at the segue-way.

“I wanted to know why you are the most qualified person to deal with this?” Bridger asked pointedly.

Ari shrugged, “I’m the daughter of Daniel Jackson, the man who opened the Stargate and was at the forefront of just about every discovery related to it. He trained me and, as he’s currently somewhere else, I’m it.”

“And there’s no one more qualified?”

Ari stared at him for a few seconds, “For this – no.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Jack demanded the moment he appeared on the screen.

Ari took a deep breath aware of Bridger standing next to her, “General, we have something sending out signals that match the ones we receive when a wormhole is open.”

“Interesting,” he mused and Ari did her best not to smile as she knew the tone he had in his voice.

“General,” Bridger took over, “I want answers.”

“Don’t we all,” Jack retorted automatically. 

Ari frowned at him trying to convey this was not the time to be himself.

“General O’Neill,” Bridger grimaced, “This is not a joke.”

“It never is, Captain,” Jack replied, “Ari, is there any sign of a Stargate?”

Ari shook her head, “No.”

“What about any tech that could give off this signal?”

“From the sweeps the crew have done there were none,” Ari reported.

“And the box they found?”

Ari paused, “It hasn’t been opened yet,” she looked up at tilted her head thoughtfully, “It’s the box. It must be sending out some kind of signal. I need to check the box.”

Ari nodded to Jack quickly before she jogged out the room.

 

“General,” Nathan demanded the moment the young woman had left the room, “Have I been told everything?”

The General chuckled, “Not by a long shot but we’ve told you what you need to know. I know it’s irritating but it’s the best I can do for you.”

Nathan frowned before nodding, “You have your orders.”

“I do,” the other man stated before adding, “Captain, there is one more thing before I go.”

“And that is?”

“Arianna Jackson. You need to trust her because she knows what she’s doing. We trained her very well,” he paused for a second, “That girl is also part of my family and if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible.”

Nathan smiled slightly, “I would in your position.”

 

Tim stood watching Ferguson and her team as they prepared to open the box. They were getting some amazing readings from it and she had decided it was time to know what was inside.

“Alright,” Ferguson called, “Do we have the quarantine set up?”

“Yes, Dr Ferguson,” one of the scientists replied.

She smiled, “Let’s get this done then.”

Glancing up she saw Tim and touched the comm., “Lt O’Neill, hopefully there will be something inside for you.”

He gave her a quick smile and nod before leaning back against the wall to watch.

“What the hell are they doing?” the voice of their guest jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Opening the box,” Tim replied confused by her yell.

“What?” she snapped, “They can’t,” she slammed her hand on the button for the comm., “Stop what you’re doing!!”

Ferguson turned demanding, “Who are you?”

Before another word could be spoken the lid of the box opened and bright light filled the room. Tim heard screams before he felt something force him to the ground then the world went black.

*********************************************

Jonathan watched the WSKR readings with Ortiz waiting for something to give them a clue to what they were watching. Suddenly the entire boat rocked and he had to grab the back of Ortiz’s chair to keep upright.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded to anyone who could give him an answer.

“Unknown, Commander,” Lucas piped up, “It appears to have been some kind of energy wave from inside the Seaquest itself. I’m trying to locate the source.”

“It’s the lab,” Ortiz called a few moments later, “We have several people trapped. Including Tim.”

Jonathan grimaced and made the call for a rescue team before he joined Ortiz to help. 

“Dr Smith,” Jonathan called finding her getting ready for any casualties, “Can you tell me anything?”

Smith shook her head, “There’s too much confusion within the room. O’Neill is uninjured as far as I can tell,” she added, resting her hand on Ortiz’s arm.

“What about our guest?” Jonathan asked, “She was heading this way not long before whatever happened.”

Smith frowned slightly, “I can’t sense her.”

“So she’s not in there,” Ortiz nodded in relief, having heard the General’s comments to Bridger.

Smith shook her head, “I mean I can’t sense her anywhere on the ship.”

Jonathan frowned, “That is not good.”

 

Tim groaned as pain radiated through his back and he strained to remember what exactly had happened. Pressing a hand to his eyes he tried to find his glasses so he could see.

“Dr Jackson?” he called, remembering her entrance before his bout of unconsciousness. Tim struggled to move, every muscle felt like it had been turned to lead but finally he managed to pull himself off the ground.

He found the young woman, who must have pushed him before whatever had happened, unconscious in the other corner. Quickly he checked her pulse relieved to find one before he turned to check on the other scientists.

“Oh my God,” he breathed in horror at the sight before him. Every one of the scientists who had been working on the box had been turned to stone.

“Lt O’Neill, Dr Ferguson,” Commander Ford’s voice made him jump, “Can anyone hear me?”

Tim staggered towards the control panel, “I’m here, Commander. But Dr Ferguson and her team…they’re…they…I think they’re dead.”

He heard the horrified pause on the other side of the radio.

“Tim,” Wendy Smith called, “Are you alright?”

He shook himself, “A little sore but Dr Jackson needs medical attention. She’s unconscious so I don’t know the extent of her injuries.”

“Hold on,” Smith cried, “She’s in there? And alive?”

Tim frowned a little bemused at the strange demand, “Yes.”

“We’re trying to get the door open,” Ford took over, “We should have you out in a few minutes.”

Tim glanced to where the group of scientists stood, frozen like statues their faces contorted in fear and hoped it was only a few minutes.

 

Jonathan motioned Wendy to one side as the team worked to get the door open.

“I thought you said Dr Jackson wasn’t in the room?” he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Wendy shook her head, “I was sure she wasn’t. Commander, I honestly have no idea how I was unable to sense her.”

“Could it be because she was unconscious?” Miguel asked.

Wendy shook her head, “I can usually get a sense of someone better when they’re unconscious as they’re more open. The thing is even if she was actively blocking me there is no way I wouldn’t know she was there. It’s like she doesn’t exist.”

“That’s impossible,” Jonathan said.

Wendy nodded, “I know.”

The clang of the door interrupted their conversation and Wendy moved quickly to check on the casualties. She stopped just inside and stared at the group of scientists behind the quarantine field.

“Oh my God,” she breathed in astonishment.

“Dr, you said there was too much confusion to tell if anyone was injured,” Ford reminded her.

“There is,” she whispered, turning to him Wendy’s eyes were filled with horror, “They’re not dead.”

 

Nathan jogged through the corridors to join the rescue operation, stepping inside the lab he stopped staring at the scene before him. Dr Smith and her team were examining at the research team.

He reached out and rested his hand on O’Neill’s shoulder, checking the younger man. O’Neill turned and nodded at him as he stayed at the side of their unconscious guest.

“Dr?”

Smith turned to him, “I don’t know. We’re trying to do our best through the quarantine but until I can get them out of there…”

She was cut off when a loud bang sounded and the entire ship jerked throwing everyone across the room. Nathan saw his communications officer throw himself forward to ensure Dr Jackson wasn’t hurt anymore than she probably already was.

“Bridge, what the hell was that?” Nathan demanded.

“Something’s pulling us forward,” Henderson replied, her voice filled with confusion, “Captain, I can’t stop it.”

“Lucas?” 

“The readings mean nothing,” the teenager called back, “Captain, we can’t get away from it. You better hold on. It looks like it’s going to get bumpy.”

*********************************************

“Lucas,” Nathan asked.

The teenager let out a long sigh, “I can’t find anything to tell us where we are. All the normal communications satellites seem to have vanished.”

“Darwin says the water is odd,” Jonathan added.

Nathan looked round the room at his people, “Is it possible we actually went through this Stargate?”

Ortiz chewed his lip, “Honestly, sir I have no idea but from all the evidence – yes.”

Nathan turned to Wendy, “Is Dr Jackson awake yet?”

“No,” she replied, “She should wake up soon assuming I’m reading the information right. To be honest, Captain the only reason I know she’s in the infirmary is I have it on security camera. I still can’t sense her.”

Nathan mused on this for a moment, “Okay, Henderson keep on our current course. Ortiz, standard pattern with the WSKRS, Lucas and O’Neill monitor all frequencies. I want hourly reports.”

“Yes, sir,” the all nodded before heading to the bridge leaving Nathan, Jonathan and Wendy in the room.

“Alright, let’s go have a chat with our guest,” Nathan said darkly, “I’ve had enough of her playing games.”

 

The moment they stepped into the infirmary Wendy checked on all her patients with the other doctors. Nathan listened to the updates confused as Jonathan suddenly spun to stare at the bed Arianna Jackson was lying unconscious on.

“Something wrong?”

Jonathan shook his head, “Just thought I saw someone standing over her, it must have been a trick of the light.”

Nathan shrugged before looking at Wendy, “How is Dr Ferguson and her team?”

Wendy let out a long sigh, “They’re alive. That’s about as much as I can tell you. Whatever is covering their skin is impenetrable.”

“What about Dr Jackson?”

“All her blood work came back clean,” Wendy replied, “She should wake up soon.”

Nathan walked to the guard nearby and took his handcuffs, “I want to make sure I know where she is.”

 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Ari muttered when she woke up. She blinked several times as she tried to get her mind focussed, confused as she heard a clatter before her arm wouldn’t move any further. Looking at her arm she found a metal bracelet on her wrist attaching her to the bed, “Are you kidding me?” she snapped.

“Not even slightly,” Bridger’s voice came from her other side.

Ari turned and stared at him coldly, “Captain, I’m sure General O’Neill told you to trust me.”

“Perhaps,” Bridger replied, “But trust is earned, Doctor.”

Ari grimaced, “I’m guessing something happened for you to chain me to the bed.”

“I want to know where we are and what happened to Dr Ferguson’s team?” Bridger told her.

Ari stared at him for a moment before channelling the man she called Uncle Jack, “You do realise I’ve been unconscious, don’t you?”

“Yet, I still think you know more than anyone else what’s going on,” Bridger shot back.

Ari rolled her eyes, “Seriously?” she took a breath, “Okay, let me up and tell me what’s going on then maybe I can help.”

Bridger shook his head, “At the moment, I want you somewhere we can keep an eye on you.”

“Put a guard on me,” she challenged, “I promise I won’t try to slip away.”

“Tell me why Dr Smith can’t sense you?” Bridger demanded.

Ari used every trick she’d been taught by Teal’c and Nick not to show anything at his demand, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you have no idea why the resident telepath can’t sense you at all?”

At his demand Ari shrugged, “Maybe she’s not that good.”

Bridger’s annoyance was easy to sense even without her gifts and Ari kept her expression neutral, relieved when he marched out leaving a guard on her. Glancing at the handcuffs Ari decided to leave them on just now, he didn’t trust her as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

Nathan studied what appeared to be a downed craft of some kind. They’d found it about seven hours from their initial position.

“Sir,” Ortiz spoke up, “There seems to be an air pocket. From what I can ascertain it’s either the bridge or a storage room.”

Nathan smiled slightly, “Commander, get a team together. Take a member of Dr Smith’s team just in case.”

Jonathan nodded; he motioned Tony and Miguel to follow him before leaving the bridge with them.

“Captain,” Lucas sidled up.

“No, you can’t join them,” Nathan told him.

Lucas chuckled, “Not what I was going to say. I’ve been going over the readings we took when we went through whatever sent us here. I want to talk to Dr Jackson and see if she can answer any of my questions.”

Nathan shook his head, “Not just now. I want her to sit and wait for a while. She knows much more than she’s telling us.”

Lucas shrugged, “Yes, sir.”

Nathan smiled to himself, he remembered the first time he met the kid and hated the idea of having him onboard. He’d been wrong about that.

 

Ari was getting bored.

She’d been allowed to change into some more comfortable clothes before Bridger had her handcuffed to the infirmary bed once more. She knew he was hoping this would make her talk, as though she actually had any clue what was going on.

She spotted Ford wander in to speak with Dr Smith, who was still trying to work out why she couldn’t sense Ari’s presence. She realised suddenly Ford was staring, not exactly at her but to one side of her.

“What?” she asked.

He shook his head, “Nothing.”

“You’re lying,” Ari stated coldly, “What is beside me?”

A little stunned by the force of her demand, Ford shrugged, “I just thought I saw a man standing there. I was wrong.”

When he left Ari swore. She looked around making sure there was no one else in the room before she turned to her side, “Shifu, what the hell are you doing here?”

Her brother slowly became visible, a sheepish look on his face, “It is good to see you, Arianna.”

“Don’t try to get out of this,” she snapped, “What are you doing here? And why were you hiding from me?”

Shifu looked slightly embarrassed, “You know the rules.”

“Ah, yes,” Ari rolled her eyes, “The rules. Which also state that no one should be able to see you but Ford somehow has. I’m guessing that wasn’t the first time.”

He gave an innocent shrug.

“What’s going on?” Ari asked with a fond smile.

“The box is from Atlantis,” Shifu explained, “It created a connection with a similar device…”

“On the original planet,” Ari finished as she connected the dots, “That’s not good. Atlantis isn’t here; it hasn’t been for a long time. We’re stranded.”

She swore again when he nodded confirming her theory.

Reaching over Ari grabbed the chart and removed the paperclip, at her brother’s bemused look she shrugged. 

“They need to think I got out of the handcuffs using something,” she told him, “Other than anything I have to explain.”

*********************************************

A shiver slid through Jonathan on entering what turned out to be the bridge of the vessel, though unlike anything he’d ever seen. It was dark and the only word that came to mind was creepy. Even through the suits he was sure he could smell smoke clinging to the air around them.

“Commander,” Tony’s voice came suddenly, “I found someone.”

“Someone?” Jonathan asked, “As in alive someone?”

Tony hesitated, “Not quite sure about that, Commander. You need to come and see this.”

Jonathan frowned and started over to where Tony was standing staring slack-jawed at the floor behind one of the consoles.

“Tony, what is….” he trailed off as he saw what Tony was staring at.

It looked humanoid with long white hair and a face that reminded Jonathan of a nightmare he’d had as a child.

Slowly he moved forward hearing a squeak of horror coming from Tony when Jonathan checked to see if whatever it was had survived.

“Dr Ellington,” Jonathan called, “I have a survivor.”

 

Wendy was stunned by the creature that was brought into the infirmary. 

She stared for a moment before spouting off orders randomly hoping that they’d help her. Something brushed the edge of her mind but it was gone as quickly as it appeared so she ignored it. 

After a while she spotted the Captain arriving to hear what she’d discovered.

“Nathan, I have never seen anything like this,” she shook her head still trying to get over the creature currently lying unconscious in her infirmary.

“Any idea how it survived?” Nathan asked, studying the creature with fascination.

Wendy let out a bemused laugh, “I don’t even know if I found its heart.”

“Captain,” a yell from the other room interrupted them, “Captain, get in here.”

Nathan sighed and they moved to the room that currently held Dr Jackson.

“Yes, Dr?” Nathan asked sharply.

“Get that thing off this boat,” Jackson snapped.

“Dr Jackson, we do not know what the creature is,” Wendy told her, “But it is injured.”

“Then we’re damned lucky,” Jackson retorted, “Captain, that is a Wraith. The moment it wakes up it will kill everyone.”

They stared at her before Wendy held up her hands, “Dr, there is no need to worry.”

“Do not patronise me,” Jackson snarled at her, “Captain, I was sent here as an Atlantis expert. Take my advice and dump that thing in the ocean before you become the entrée.”

A scream from the other room proved the young woman right, Nathan and Wendy spun horror filling them as they saw one of the doctors held against the wall by the creature, its hand pressed to the man’s chest as he aged before their eyes.

“Get these things off me,” Jackson yelled, pulling at the handcuffs holding her to the bed, “Before we become the main course.”

 

Ari felt Bridger push her forward as they ran, she could hear shots as the guards tried to kill a newly fed Wraith.

“Will you listen to me?” Ari called, “Captain, you can’t kill this thing with bullets.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Bridger snapped.

Ari took a deep breath, she could practically hear both her father and her uncle Jack telling her that this was the worst possible idea in the world but unfortunately it was the only thing that could save the people on this boat.

“Trust me, Captain,” Ari said before she ducked under his arm and ran towards the space monster, hearing him call her back.

Running through the corridors of the Seaquest Ari hoped she was as strong as she had been when she was sixteen when she’d eradicated the Gould from the galaxy. 

“Okay,” she whispered to herself, “WWJD, what would Jack do?”

Praying she wasn’t about to get herself killed Ari swallowed hard before she yelled out, “Hey, bad hair day.”

When the Wraith turned to her Ari forced herself to stand her ground, “I’m pretty much the youngest person around. Come and get me.”

She turned and began to run as it started to chase her.

 

“What the hell is she doing?” Nathan demanded running onto the bridge.

O’Neill shook his head, “She challenged it then ran.”

“Where is she leading it to?”

O’Neill shrugged.

“Get something down to her,” Nathan ordered, “I want to be able to talk to her.”

He waited relieved when O’Neill told him they’d managed to get Dr Jackson a radio.

“Jackson, what the hell are you doing?” Nathan snapped at the young woman.

“At the moment,” she replied her breath coming hard from running, “Trying not to get caught.”

“What do you need?” Nathan decided he’d yell at her later.

Jackson paused, “A place to get this thing off the boat.”

“O’Neill is going to guide you,” Nathan told her, “And Dr Jackson, we’ll discuss this later.”

“If I survive I’ll be happy to.”

 

Ari had been a little surprised when a man handed her a radio before he ducked back out of the way but she had to admit she was relieved to hear Bridger’s voice. Now she had O’Neill talking to her.

“Take the next right,” the calm voice came through the radio in her ear.

Ari could sense the Wraith still coming at her, she was ensuring it kept focus on her by occasionally giving it a mental smack. If her father or Jack ever found out about this, or even worse her mother, Ari knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“Tim, tell me I’m almost there?” Ari pleaded.

“Just down the stairs,” he told her, “Once there you have to get the creature through the door and close it so we can flood the room.”

Ari grimaced, “Yeah, that’ll be easy.”

“Good luck.”

Ari knew she only had one chance to do this and hoped to hell she was strong enough. She’d never tried to do anything like this in her life; this was not floating a rubber ball in the air. The Wraith appeared and Ari stood her ground in front of the door trying very hard not to shake or scream as it bore down on her.

“Interesting,” the Wraith snarled, “I’ve never met a human who could do that.”

“It got your attention,” Ari replied channelling Jack, “Didn’t it?”

It grinned at her, showing her all his sharp teeth before suddenly rushing towards her. Ari stretched out her hands managing to hold him in place before she spun and began to push him into the room. In her entire life Ari had never done anything more difficult than mentally fighting the Wraith. It had its own telepathic abilities and was trying every trick it had to break her concentration. Ari struggled, forcing herself to hold on, relieved when she felt another presence adding strength to her. 

“Thank you, little brother,” she murmured, managing to force the Wraith into the room before slamming the door. “Captain, you can flood it now,” she called, straining to keep the door closed, “But do it fast.”

She gasped feeling the Wraith surrounded by the water and she was able to let go. Exhaustion took over and her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore, two arms caught her and Ari briefly saw Bridger holding her before she fainted.

*********************************************

“She’s still unconscious,” Wendy reported joining the command crew in the ward room.

“How did she do that?” Tim asked, “That was…”

Miguel and Lucas chuckled when Tim trailed off, it was a rare occasion their friend was lost for words.

“Once she wakes up we can ask her,” Nathan said, “So, what do we know?”

Ford sighed, “Not much, Captain. We’re scanning as far as we can, we have the WSKRS at their limit but there doesn’t seem to be much near us.”

“What about where we came through?” Nathan asked, “Is there anything there?”

Lucas shook his head, “Nope. If I hadn’t been on the bridge when it happened I wouldn’t believe we were on another planet.”

Silence filled the room as they all thought about the implications of their predicament.

“Okay,” Nathan broke the silence, “We go on as normal for now. Commander, you along with Lucas, Mr O’Neill and Mr Ortiz look for some clue in the readings we’ve already taken as well as everything the WSKR’s send back to us. Find me something.”

 

Ari groaned when she woke up. Opening her eyes she checked her arm relieved that Bridger hadn’t decided to cuff her to the bed again. Her head was too sore to get out of them right now.

Glancing up she saw Bridger standing looking down at her.

“If you’re going to yell at me,” she said before he could speak, “I only ask you do it quietly. I have a headache.”

He shook his head, “I was hoping you’d feel up to explaining what’s going on.”

“Give me a painkiller and a few minutes for it to work,” Ari sighed.

He nodded with an amused smile and motioned to the doctor who jabbed a needle into her arm. She was grateful the painkiller worked quite quickly and she was at least able to focus when Bridger led her into the ward room. As all eyes turned to her Ari sighed, “This is more people than Jack gave permission to know.”

“The situation has changed,” Bridger reminded her, “And this is my crew who need to know.”

Ari sighed again, “Okay, the quick version of what the Stargate project is.”

 

Tim sat in the ward room looking at the symbols from the box once more in the hope he could find something to help the team who were suddenly statues. He thought about the story Dr Jackson had told them. The gateway to other worlds, the alien creatures that could suck the life from you with their hand and the fact Atlantis was a real place. 

The thing that was scaring him though was that they were stranded here, on another planet with no way home. A soft tap made him look up and he saw the young woman who had just told them the most incredible story standing there.

“Can I come in?” she asked softly.

“Sure,” he nodded, “I’m hoping you can help me get the rest of these symbols.”

She grinned, “Oh translating. That would be my area.”

Tim pulled out the seat beside him and passed her the pictures, “So, Dr Jackson any ideas?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already told you to call me Ari,” she chuckled, “And I have plenty.”

Tim laughed, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Ari told him.

He hesitated before deciding to ask, “How did you get involved in this?”

“My dad opened the Stargate,” Ari replied with a fond smile, “And I was raised around it.”

“What about your Mom?” Tim asked, “What did she do?”

“My mom was dead,” she shrugged with a smile at his horrified look, “Don’t worry, she’s alive now.”

He continued to stare at her stunned making her laugh some more.

“My family is not what you would call normal,” she told him, “Which I think you’ve already guessed.”

Tim chuckled before sighing softly, “Do you know if this will be able to get us home?”

“I wish I knew,” Ari whispered, “I really wish I knew.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> The explanation of Ari’s abilities will come. Though if you really can’t wait go back to Knight And Day & Unwanted Destiny.  
> I have up to chapter 5 completed and betad at the moment. Hopefully the rest will come soon.  
> Enjoy

Nathan sat on the bridge watching his people work as normal despite the circumstances. They were stranded on an alien planet with no way home but not one of them had left their post. Wendy was still trying to help the team that were frozen like statues while O’Neill was working on the box once more.

Dr Jackson had mentioned there was land somewhere so they were currently trying to find it. He hoped there would be something there that could help them, supplies, equipment or possibly a way to contact the new planet where Atlantis now resided.

“Captain,” Ford spoke up, “We’ve found something.”

Nathan joined Jonathan and Ortiz at the WSKR control, “What is it?”

“It appears to be a small ship of some kind,” Ortiz reported, “It’s not in good shape. Hull is buckled and the whole front section seems to have been destroyed by the pressure of the ocean.”

“It doesn’t look like the last vessel we found,” Nathan mused.

Ortiz shook his head, “Completely different structurally and technologically. I think this might be related to the box Commander Ford found however.”

“Give Dr Jackson a call,” Nathan told his Ex-O, “She might know if this is a good or bad thing.”

 

Ari chuckled as Tim told her about the glowing fish poop incident. They were taking a break from translating and swapping stories.

“So do you travel through this Stargate a lot?” Tim asked.

Ari shook her head, “I don’t really get the chance. I’m usually kept on a very short leash. I mostly work on the artefacts that are brought back.”

“Like the box?”

“Pretty much,” Ari nodded, “I took my dad’s place in the SGC when he and mom went travelling.”

Tim frowned slightly, “Don’t you want to go through?”

“Of course I do,” Ari exclaimed, “My dad was actually on the first team that went through it along with Jack, the General who sent me here and makes sure I don’t go through,” she paused for a moment before adding, “It’s actually how my mom and dad met.”

“She was on the team as well?”

“She was on the planet they visited,” Ari explained with a mischievous grin, “My mom isn’t from Earth.”

Tim stared at her stunned, “She’s an alien?”

“No,” Ari laughed, “She’s human but many many years ago the Goa’uld took her ancestors from Egypt through the Stargate before the humans on Earth rebelled. When my dad and Uncle Jack went through the gate the first time they met the people of Abydos. My grandfather is the Chief Elder and mom was originally charged with giving the visitors water. Their stories differ slightly at this point. Dad says she looked up at him and smiled while Mom insists she would never have done anything so inappropriate.”

Tim laughed softly, “What happened? How did they get together?”

Ari gave him a wicked smile, “Mom was given to Dad as a gift.”

Tim stared at her frowning when she laughed at him, “Seriously, how?”

“I am telling the truth,” Ari chuckled, “Though it is a little more involved than that.”

“Then tell me the full story,” Tim rolled his eyes.

Ari smiled giving a soft shrug when she was called to the bridge, “A story for another time. Are you coming?”

 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Ari asked walking onto the bridge with Tim.

Bridger motioned her over to the station with Ortiz, “We found something we need your expertise on.”

Holding back the cheeky comment that came to mind Ari joined them and leaned over Ortiz’s shoulder. 

“It’s a Jumper,” she said.

“A Jumper?” Ford asked.

“A Puddle Jumper, to give it its full title,” Ari told him, “The drives retract and it slides through the Stargate.”

“Wouldn’t Gateship be more accurate a description?” Tim asked.

Ari held up her hand, “Do not go there. That is an argument that has been going on for many years.”

Bridger chuckled softly, “So this is the technology from Atlantis.”

Ari nodded biting her lip in thought, “If I’m right then this Jumper came down with Rodney McKay in it. He was, at the time, the head scientist on the project. The spare parts could be helpful if we find the village on the mainland. We may need them to put together a transmitter or something.”

“Good point,” Bridger mused motioning the teenager over, “Lucas, do you think you can work with the technology?”

Lucas shrugged, “I don’t know until I get a look.”

“You should be fine with it,” Ari assured him, “A lot of modern technology is based on Lantean tech. They’ve been moving it in slowly over the years.”

“Then let’s get it inside,” Bridger ordered.

*********************************************

Wendy frowned as she went over her readings. She couldn’t understand what had happened to the scientists and had no way to help them. Then there was the corpse of the poor man that creature had fed from, her whole body was still chilled after her encounter with the creature.

Finally there was the mysterious Dr Jackson. Wendy was convinced there was more to the young woman than she’d told them, especially since she hadn’t been able to sense her when they were trapped in the lab. She could now, it was like someone had flipped a switch and there she was.

“Doctor Smith?”

She turned finding Tony standing in her doorway, “Yes?”

“Are they okay?” he nodded towards the team.

“I don’t know,” Wendy shook her head, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Tony shook his head, “The Captain just wanted me to check how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, Tony,” she assured him, “I’ll be up to give him a full report once I’ve completed all my tests.”

When he hesitated she looked at him thoughtfully, “Is there something else, Tony?”

He sighed, “I’m just not feeling too hot. It’s nothing.”

“Sit,” Wendy ordered.

With a sigh Tony dropped to sit on the bed.

 

“How is he?” Nathan asked when Wendy made her report.

“Tony has a bad headache,” she replied, “But other than that there is nothing wrong. However we have had several other crew members complaining of the same thing.”

Nathan frowned, “That’s not good. What about Dr Jackson?”

Wendy looked at him confused.

“You couldn’t sense her before,” Nathan reminded her, “What about now?”

Wendy nodded, “I can sense her now. I can’t explain it.”

“Hopefully she can,” Nathan sighed, he gave her a quick nod, “Alright doctor, keep me apprised.”

Leaving the infirmary Nathan saw three more crewmembers heading in, all with pained expressions revealing the headache they had. Heading back up to the bridge he saw their guest standing with Ford watching as the team manoeuvred the small vessel into the Seaquest. Looking around he could see a few of the crew were all showing signs of a headache. He was beginning to feel it too.

“Sir?” Ford asked when he reached them.

“We seem to be having a headache epidemic,” Nathan told them, “Any ideas, Dr?”

Jackson frowned in thought, “I remember hearing something once…” she trailed off chewing her lip for a moment, “Something about whales causing mass headaches.”

They both looked at her in disbelief.

“Hey, I can only tell you what I’ve been told,” she defended herself, “Though I will admit Sheppard does have a tendency to exaggerate when telling stories but McKay did confirm it was true and he wasn’t lying.”

Ford snorted, “And you’re sure about that?”

Jackson gave him a smirk, “I can tell.”

“So,” Nathan pulled their attention back to him, “The whales?”

“It can’t be though,” she told them, “That was a completely different situation. Life or death kind of thing. I haven’t even seen one of them come near us.”

“Ortiz?” Nathan asked.

The sensor chief turned and shook his head, “Not a thing, Captain. I was beginning to think there was no large aquatic life.”

“Could it be the box?” O’Neill spoke up making them all turn to him.

Nathan frowned in thought, “What makes you think that, Lt?”

The younger man shrugged, “It seems to be at the centre of everything else.”

 

Ari was beginning to wish she’d listened more carefully to Sheppard and McKay’s stories about the early days of the Atlantis mission. Instead she relied on the mission reports which she knew were sanitised.

She liked the crew of the Seaquest but did not want to be trapped here with them for the rest of her life.

“Dr Jackson?”

At Bridger’s voice she turned, “Yes?”

“Are you alright?” he asked, “Do you have a headache?”

Ari shook her head, “No, my headache is gone completely. Why? Do you?”

He nodded, “We all seem to. You’re the exception.”

“What about Dr Smith?” Ari asked.

Bridger looked confused before he hit the comm. button, “Dr Smith?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Do you have a headache?”

There was a moment of hesitation before she replied, “No.”

“Okay,” Ari mused, “She’s telepathic and I’m…different so maybe it’s not affecting us because our brains aren’t the same as the rest of the crew. Is there anyone else who isn’t feeling the effects?”

“Let’s find out,” Bridger said decisively.

It was about another half an hour Bridger appeared beside her again, “Okay, here is the full list of those without a headache.”

“Four of us?” Ari stared at the list, “Me. Smith. Dagwood, he’s a GELF right?”

“That’s right,” Bridger replied.

“Okay, then his brain chemistry is completely different to the rest of the crew,” Ari mused, “Which leaves us with one more person. O’Neill?” she turned to look at the man sitting at his station working, oblivious to the fact he’d become the topic of conversation, “I honestly didn’t see that coming.”

Bridger frowned at her, reminding her of the way her dad would when Jack was teasing him.

“Okay,” she moved on quickly, “We need to find land and see if that helps. Can O’Neill fly this thing alone if need be?”

“Fly?”

“I grew up with the Air Force,” Ari replied at his amused question.

Bridger chuckled softly before nodding, “It’s possible.”

“Good. How long till we have the Jumper inside?” Ari asked.

“Donaldson reported it was almost there about five minutes ago,” Bridger replied, “You think we can get the co-ordinates from the ship?”

Ari nodded, “McKay was heading back from the mainland to the city when he crashed. I’m hoping they should still be in there somewhere. And I think I have an over-ride code.”

Bridger motioned her towards the exit, “Then let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> This is the last full chapter I have done at the moment. The next one is in progress.
> 
> Enjoy

Jack read the reports for about the tenth time knowing that in about five minutes he would have to tell his best friend that his daughter was missing along with the Seaquest. Honestly Jack should have known that Ari would get into trouble, she was her father’s daughter. 

He sighed, thinking about the girl who called him Uncle Jack with that wicked twinkle. Ari was like her father in many ways, her gift for languages, her sharp wit – though her tendency to push people came from Jack. Then there were the traits she got from her mother. Jack had been stunned when he discovered that the beautiful serene seemingly perpetually composed woman his best friend was married to had a wild side. Jack was sure that given half a chance she’d go skydiving or bungee-jumping every weekend. He sometimes forgot that Sha’re was the one who started the rebellion on Abydos, not Daniel. 

Daniel had just given her the inspiration.

“Sir,” a voice interrupted his musings, “Atlantis has contacted us.”

Jack let out a long breath and hit the button opening the link, “McKay.”

“General,” Rodney McKay nodded back, “I’m sending the reports through now.”

“I take it you lost the toss this month,” Jack chuckled, “Where’s Sheppard?”

McKay shrugged, “He managed to schedule a training mission for this morning.”

“Before we get into this,” Jack said, “Is Daniel there?”

“He’s in his lab,” McKay told him, “I’ll call him.”

“You better get Sha’re as well,” Jack told him, “Okay, let’s get through this fast.”

 

Daniel frowned confused that Jack wanted to talk to him. Rodney waved him in to the office and moved letting him have the seat.

“I’ll send Sha’re in when she gets here,” Rodney told him to Daniel’s bemusement before he left the room.

“Jack,” Daniel greeted his friend, “Not that I’m not glad to see you but this is kinda unusual. What’s wrong?”

“You automatically assume something is wrong,” Jack tried to say lightly before he winced; “Before you yell at me you need to listen.”

Daniel grimaced, “Jack, tell me what is going on?”

“It’s Ari,” Jack started, “She’s missing.”

“What do you mean missing?” Daniel asked, trying not to overreact until he’d heard the story.

Jack quickly started explaining what had happened.

“Hold on,” Daniel stopped him, “Someone called O’Neill actually translated something and you sent my daughter to check up on it?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “You know that never stops being funny. And Ari was the most qualified person to send.”

Daniel nodded before his friend continued with his explanation about Ari’s mission and all he knew at that moment. Daniel’s fist clenched as he tried to stop panic and fear overwhelm him. Calm settled on him when his wife took his hand suddenly.

“Jack,” Sha’re said softly, “Is there anything else you can tell us?”

“No,” Jack sighed, “Just remember how good your girl is. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.”

Sha’re gave a soft smile, “Thank you.”

Daniel nodded to his friend just before the screen went blank.

“She is fine,” Sha’re took his face in her hands, “I would know if she was badly hurt or if she was dead. Arianna is fine.”

“For now,” Daniel dropped his eyes.

Sha’re touched his chin making him look up at her, “Our daughter is more than capable. You taught her well.”

“If we were on Earth I would have been the one Jack sent,” Daniel reminded her.

Sha’re shook her head, “My Dan’iel you wanted to let Arianna flourish on her own. You have to trust in her.”

With a sigh Daniel let her move him from the office and they walked together to their room.

**********************************************

“So Lucas,” Nathan said as he led Dr Jackson into the small vessel they’d pulled out of the water, “How are you doing?”

The teenager glanced up at him, his eyes pinched slightly against the headache, “I think I have it, Captain. Once I power this up then we should be able to access the onboard computer and get co-ordinates for the mainland.”

“Excellent,” Jackson noted, “If we can ever get you to Atlantis, Lucas we might not get you back out.”

Nathan hid a smile at the grin Lucas gave before he turned back to the controls. He made a few final connections before reaching out and hitting the control to power it up. They all waited but nothing happened.

Lucas rubbed his temples in frustration, “I don’t know…I’m sure it…”

“Dammit,” Jackson snapped suddenly making them turn to her, “He doesn’t have the gene.”

Nathan swapped a confused look with Lucas, “What gene?”

“The ATA gene,” she explained with an annoyed sigh, “It never occurred to me because it’s the norm that anyone working in Atlantis has it.”

Nathan grimaced, “And what exactly does this gene do?”

“It allows people to use the Lantean tech,” Jackson explained with an annoyed grimace before she shook herself, “We need to check your medical files.”

“Why?” Lucas asked confused.

Jackson grinned, “Because all military personnel are checked for it. It’s standard procedure these days in case they’re needed.”

“You’re telling me that this SGC are testing my people for a gene we don’t even know exists?” Nathan snapped angrily.

Jackson straightened slightly and Nathan saw suddenly in her eyes what the smart-mouth was hiding.

“Homeworld security trumps your hurt feelings,” she stated coldly, “Now, are you going to get the files so I can tell you who has the gene or are you going to pout some more?”

Nathan stared at her wondering if he would win a battle of wills with this girl but before he could say anything else O’Neill appeared.

“Captain,” he stepped inside, stopping when the control board he rested his hand on sprung to life.

“Or we could just get him,” Jackson stated blandly.

 

Tim stared at the Captain, Lucas and Ari before looking at the lit up consoles, he quickly pulled his hands back.

“What did I do?” he asked worriedly.

Bridger moved placing a hand on his shoulder guiding him forward, “It’s alright, Lieutenant. Work with Lucas and let us know as soon as you have the co-ordinates. Dr Jackson and I are going to have a quick chat.”

Tim and Lucas shared a look as Bridger headed out of the small ship; Ari rolled her eyes before following them.

“What was that about?” Tim asked.

“Jackson said something about everyone being tested for a gene without Bridger knowing,” Lucas told him, “The Captain did not like that.”

“I’ll bet,” Tim murmured shaking himself, “So, what are we doing here?”

Lucas turned his attention back to the console, “Okay, the co-ordinates.”

 

“Captain,” Ari followed him out of the Jumper towards an empty lab, “What now?”

He leaned against the wall looking thoughtful, “Could the reason Mr O’Neill doesn’t have a headache be because he has this gene?”

Ari tilted her head, “It’s possible. Smith has the gene and she doesn’t have a headache.”

“How do you know she has the gene?” Bridger asked suspiciously.

“All telepaths do,” Ari shrugged, “It’s why they can do what they do.”

Bridger nodded before frowning in thought, “So why did the Jumper not react to you?”

“I don’t have the gene,” Ari replied with another shrug.

Confusion covered his face, “But your abilities?”

“They come from somewhere entirely different,” she told him, “It’s a long story that I’m not going to get into. Look,” she changed the subject back to the original one, “I don’t believe that you only have one person with the gene. We need to check the medical files.”

Bridger nodded, “Then let’s do that. Follow me, Doctor.”

A little stunned by his sudden attitude change Ari had to jog to catch up with him. She was worried about the headaches the crew were having and felt she should be able to do something more about them. Her dad would have an idea; he would already have a theory which, if not right, would be pretty damn close.

Reaching the infirmary Dr Smith was passing out pain medication to the crew members who were in the worst shape. Looking up when they passed she nodded at the Captain’s signal before passing over to one of the other doctors and following them into the small room at the back of the large room.

 

“The gene results are under the reference M35-117,” Jackson told them as Wendy opened up her own medical file, “It’s a simple 1 or 0 designating the presence or not.”

Wendy nodded checking her own records, “And I have it.”

Jackson gave a small shrug a slightly smug smile on her lips.

“Alright,” Nathan said, annoyed at himself that he was actually beginning to like the young woman, “Dr Smith, can you search the records and provide the number of crew have this gene.”

“Of course,” Wendy nodded.

They waited in silence; the only sound was Wendy tapping the controls. After about five minutes she turned to them.

“There are fifty members of the crew with the ATA gene,” she told them.

Jackson frowned, “Well that rules that out as the reason for O’Neill not having the headache.”

“We thought that fact he has the gene like you could be the reason he doesn’t have a headache,” Nathan explained when Wendy looked at the two of them confused.

Wendy frowned, “Lt O’Neill doesn’t have the ATA gene, not according to his file.”

“That’s impossible,” Jackson stated, “He activated the Jumper, he has the gene.”

Wendy brought up O’Neill’s record; Jackson studied it carefully for several minutes before turning to Nathan.

“Okay, now I’m intrigued,” she stated, tilting her head in thought, “We have three options here.”

“Which are?” Wendy asked.

“One, he doesn’t have the gene and there is another reason he managed to activate the Jumper,” Jackson stated ticking it off on a finger.

“But you’ve never known that to happen,” Nathan noted.

Jackson nodded before continuing, “Two, this is an error by whoever entered the results.”

“And three?” Wendy asked.

“This was a deliberate attempt to hide the fact Mr O’Neill has this specific gene,” Nathan finished for the young woman.

Jackson nodded grimly, “And personally I really want to know why.”

**********************************************

Jonathan checked the co-ordinates Lucas had sent him hoping that they were actually for land. The headaches were getting worse; thankfully Dr Smith’s painkillers were, so far, holding his at bay.

“Captain,” he greeted Bridger when he walked onto the bridge with Dr Jackson, “We’re heading for what we hope is the mainland.”

“Hopefully once we’re there the headaches will stop and we can work out what is happening,” Bridger mused.

Jonathan nodded, “I sent the senior staff to get something to eat then a few hours rest. I would suggest you follow their example, sir.”

Bridger nodded before turning to the young woman beside him, “You too, Dr Jackson.”

The young woman shrugged, “It’s a good idea. It’s not like I can do much else at the moment.” She started off the bridge, turning back suddenly, “No escort?”

Jonathan saw the smile slide across Bridger’s face when he asked, “Do you need one?”

Jackson smiled at them, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

The two men watched her leave for a moment, waiting until she was out of hearing range. 

“Do we trust her now?” Jonathan asked.

Bridger shrugged, “Everything she’s told us has been true. She was brought up knowing that this Stargate was a secret, her furtiveness is because she knew she couldn’t talk about it. I’m keeping an eye on her but I don’t think she’s a danger to us.”

“We need to trust her so she trusts us?” Jonathan asked.

“Precisely,” Bridger told him.

 

“According to the information Lucas pulled from the Jumper,” Jonathan explained as they stood back from the crew where they could talk freely, “We’re about ten hours from land. I sent everyone for some rest so that they were fresh for us sending a team to the surface.”

“Good thinking,” Nathan nodded approvingly, “Did Lucas get anything else?” 

Jonathan shook his head, “No, the systems have been badly damaged. He’s going to need a lot more time with it to get anything else.”

“How long did it take you to get him out of the Jumper?” Nathan chuckled.

Jonathan grinned, “Less time than you would think. O’Neill walked out and it powered down.”

Nathan chewed his lip for a moment in thought before asking, “You’ve known Tim a lot longer than I have.”

“He was chosen by Stark to be the communications officer,” Jonathan shrugged, “He was actually here before I was.”

“So Stark sponsored him?”

Jonathan frowned, “Captain, is something wrong? O’Neill is completely loyal to you and the Seaquest.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Nathan told the younger man, “His medical records state that he doesn’t have the gene to control the Lantean tech.”

“What?”

Nathan sighed, “And I agree with Dr Jackson that this had to be deliberate. The question becomes why?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> The next chapter is in progress.  
> Enjoy

Ari walked into the small room she had been given making sure the door was closed. Tim and his friends had asked her to join them for dinner but she declined. She had something she needed to do before getting some rest. She quickly finished the sandwich she’d nabbed before letting out a long sigh.

“Shifu,” she yelled to the empty room, “Get your ascended ass down here right now.”

Silence answered her making Ari grimace even more.

“Little brother, if you don’t I will rat you out to mom,” she threatened.

Finally light filled the room fading into the form of her brother and Ari folded her arms staring at him.

“Hi,” Shifu greeted her sheepishly.

Ari glared at him, “You are going to tell me, right now, what the hell is going on? Why did you set up Ford to find the box? Why did you make sure I came here?”

Shifu took a deep breath, “I cannot tell you.”

“I can find a way to hurt you,” Ari told him annoyed, “Uncle Ranon will help me.”

“Ari,” Shifu said softly, “I cannot interfere.”

“You already have,” she snapped.

He shook his head, “I didn’t set up Commander Ford to find the box. I just ensured he did not miss it.”

Ari pushed her hand through her hair, “Why?”

“Because there is a secret that needs to be discovered, “ he told her before defending himself, “I cannot tell you what it is but you are the only one who will be able to unveil it.”

“You know this is interfering,” Ari cried annoyed.

He gave a slight shrug, “Because it is you I can bend the rules to tell you as much as I have. Ari, I am sorry I did not expect you to be stranded.”

“And I’m guessing you can’t let Mom know so she can send a ship for us,” she grimaced, shaking her head she sighed; “You owe me.”

He gave another small shrug before leaving her alone once more. With a sigh Ari slid her shoes off before lying on the bed, closing her eyes to try and rest for a few hours.

 

Wendy took a drink before she sat in front of her computer and logged on. Nathan had advised they were about an hour from the mainland so she was using the time to look into the strange headaches the crew were having. She didn’t like that she wasn’t able to help her people and was confused why O’Neill appeared to be immune to them.

A knock made her look round finding their guest standing there.

“Dr Jackson? Is there something I can do for you?” Wendy asked softly.

“Captain Bridger said you were looking into the headaches,” she said, “I was hoping I could help.”

Wendy looked at her confused, “Is medicine one of your specialities, Dr?”

“I’ve spent enough time looking at brain scans; every few missions through the Stargate seem to need them. And please call me Ari,” the young woman shrugged slightly, “Dr Jackson is my father and I keep expecting him to appear when people call me that.” 

“Of course, Ari,” Wendy nodded in understanding, “I’m Wendy, grab a seat.”

Bringing up the scans she had been studying Wendy was surprised when Ari clicked her tongue in thought about twenty minutes later.

“What?”

Ari grabbed a pen, “Here,” she pointed to a small part of the scan, “What is this in the corner of the scan?”

Wendy magnified the area, “It looks like scar tissue. That’s interesting.”

“Could that be why he doesn’t have a headache?” Ari asked, “Could the scar tissue be blocking whatever is causing them?”

Wendy chewed her lip in thought, “It is possible. If the injury he suffered was traumatic enough it’s possible his brain rewired itself to compensate.”

“Okay, my dad always said to work through a problem from the beginning,” Ari said tapping the pen against the desk, “So, we’re both immune to whatever is causing these headaches, as is Dagwood and Tim. You’re a telepath so your brain chemistry is different from non-telepaths. Dagwood is a GELF so the same.”

“You’re a telekinetic so I’m assuming that’s why you’re immune,” Wendy took over.

Ari gave a half-nod, half-shrug in reply not giving away anything before she jumped up to pace, “So, we’re in a closed community.”

“All food and water is brought on board during supply runs. The last one was three weeks ago,” Wendy took over, “And we have all eaten the same.”

“Besides I don’t see food causing these headaches,” Ari replied, “What else?”

Wendy thought for a moment, “Chemicals? The box could have released something into the air.”

“Don’t see how our gifts would make us immune to that,” Ari sighed frustrated.

Wendy grimaced as well before asking, “You said something about whales earlier?”

Ari noted before she clicked her fingers, “A sound.” 

Wendy looked at her sceptically, “A sound?”

“I remember a story from the early days Stargate Command.” Ari nodded, before falling into silence as she mused.

Wendy watched the young woman pace for several minutes before demanding, “And?”

Ari took her seat again, “It was a planet that was being surveyed using a UAV, a plane like drone that surveys the area. It crashed into some weird plants a few hours from the Gate. So my dad and his team had to find it. Cutting a very long story short the plants had a symbiotic relationship with the inhabitants and when the drone crashed into the plants it changed the sound emitted so it made the inhabitants sick but gave my dad and his team all a severe headache.”

“So we could be processing the sound differently and it might be affecting Dagwood in a different way,” Wendy noted, “But that doesn’t make sense for O’Neill. Tim has incredibly acute hearing.”

“But if this is similar then it’s something that’s not in the actual range where a human can hear it,” Ari reminded her, “What if the scar tissue is somehow protecting him?”

Before either could say anymore they were called to the bridge, they’d reached the mainland.

*********************************************

Sha’re walked through the corridors of Atlantis to find her husband. It wasn’t hard. Even if she couldn’t sense him, Sha’re knew everywhere in the city he went to think. 

It only took her a few minutes for her reach him, leaning on the railing looking out across the water. The small red ball he used to exercise his own abilities was bouncing gently in front of him.

“Dan’iel,” she said softly making him turn to her, “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, “I can’t concentrate on work.” 

Sha’re wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know you said she’s safe,” Daniel sighed into his wife’s hair, “But I just…”

“What?” she encouraged when he trailed off.

Daniel sighed again, “Before…before…”

“Before I came back,” Sha’re stated for him, as always not afraid to speak about their past.

“Ari was so much stronger,” Daniel continued pulling her close, “She could find me no matter where I was, even on another planet.”

“I know.”

“After everything happened,” Daniel sighed, snatching the ball from the air suddenly, “It was better that her abilities lessened, that she was no longer that strong. It made her happier but right now I would give anything for her to be able to tell me she’s alright and the people she was with will keep her safe.”

Sha’re took his hand, “Come with me.”

Confused Daniel let her pull him along the corridors, “Why are we going to the infirmary?”

Sha’re said nothing but continued to move him through the city. Reaching their destination Sha’re headed through to the small office at the back where the newest member of the medical staff was working.

“Sha’re,” the other woman greeted with smile, Daniel instantly noted her English accent, “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to introduce my husband to you,” Sha’re smiled back, “Dan’iel, this is Dr Kristen Westphalen who was previously the CMO of the Seaquest.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Daniel,” Kristen offered her hand to the man, “Sha’re has told me so much about you.”

“And you,” he replied shaking her hand.

Sha’re took a seat, “Kristen, our daughter is currently on the Seaquest which is missing. Can you tell us about the crew?”

Kristen sat down again as Daniel slipped his hand into his wife’s looking at her hopefully.

“They’re good people,” Kristen assured the couple, “Nathan Bridger looks after his crew as though they were his family. Your daughter will be folded into that,” she saw Daniel relax slightly at her assurance, “The crew, the ones I knew who are still onboard, they’re the best there is.”

“With the exception of the Stargate program,” Daniel chuckled before giving her a grateful smile, “Thank you.”

Sha’re turned to her husband, “You wanted to look into the Lantean scientist whose lab you found last week. Start now. Brooding will not help Arianna.”

“Fine,” Daniel gave in. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before leaving them alone.

“Thank you, Kristen,” Sha’re said taking her seat again once Daniel was gone, “He needed to hear that, we both did.”

“The Seaquest crew may be able to find trouble easily but they’re good at getting out of it,” Kristen told her before changing the subject, “Have you told him about our conversation yesterday?”

Sha’re shook her head, “I was going to do so tonight. It is our ‘date night’ but until we are sure Arianna is safe I do not think it is a good idea to discuss it with him.”

Kristen nodded in understanding.

“I must go,” Sha’re told her, “I have work to do.”

As the other woman walked out Kristen sat back and thought of the people on the Seaquest, she hadn’t seen them since a few days after the original had exploded. She did miss them and had hoped to return when the new boat was launched. Unfortunately her work had been at a critical stage and she wasn’t able to leave it. Then the offer had arrived from the SGC leading her to Atlantis. The moment she set foot in the city she had loved it and wished she could share it with Nathan and Lucas.

With a sigh she returned to work.

*********************************************

Nathan looked up as Wendy walked onto the bridge with Dr Jackson. 

“We’ve found land?” Wendy asked when they reached him.

Nathan nodded, “We think we may actually be able to surface. Look at this,” he brought up the pictures the WSKRS had supplied of what appeared to be a dock.

“Will it hold the Seaquest?” Wendy asked seeing the structure on the screen.

“More than likely,” Jackson spoke up, “From what I can tell it’s the same architectural design of Atlantis and that is quite a few thousand years old but going strong.”

“I think we’ll do some tests before trying,” Nathan told her.

Jackson gave an amused shrug but said nothing else.

“Did you make any progress with the headaches?” Jonathan asked joining them.

“We have an idea,” Wendy told him, “Dr Jackson and I believe there may be a sound outside our hearing range that is causing them.”

“I need to look at the box again,” Jackson spoke up, “If I can finish the translation it may give us some idea what’s going on.”

“But we quarantined the box,” Jonathan reminded her, “After what happened to Dr Ferguson and her team.”

Jackson gave a slight half-shrug, “I know but I can shield myself. It’s how Tim and I were protected when they first opened it.”

Nathan nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” surprise filled the young woman’s eyes.

Nathan smiled slightly, “This is what you do, so we may as well do your job.”

She stared at him before nodding, “Okay. I’ll let you know when I find something.”

“What?” he asked Jonathan and Wendy when they both stared at him.

Wendy chuckled, “You’ve changed your mind about her?”

“Not completely,” he replied, “I’m just using my resources to get my people home.”

 

Ari stood just outside the quarantine where the box sat taking a few deep breaths. She hoped this had the instructions she needed. 

“Okay, you can do this,” she murmured to herself before taking the red ball out of her pocket, squeezing it in her hand a few times before tossing it into the air and moving it in a smooth arc above her head. It was one of her father’s training exercises and she used it these days to help focus her mind when she was worried or nervous.

Tapping in the code so she could enter the quarantine chamber Ari steeled herself, surprised that there was no need for her shield. Ari slowly walked around to look at all sides of the box to get a proper idea of the artefact she was studying.

Pulling out her notebook Ari started to scribble jumping when someone knocked on the window.

“Tim?”

“I thought you might want the notes we both made earlier,” he told her.

Ari smiled, “Thanks. You’re safe to come in by the way.”

“Are you sure?” suspicion filled his voice.

She chuckled, “I am trustworthy, I stopped you becoming a statue the first time remember?”

Tim smiled before stepping inside, a little hesitantly she could tell, and walking over to Ari’s side.

“Wow,” he murmured.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Ari asked with a grin, “This is going to take a few hours to translate properly.”

“Between us we have most of the surface done,” Tim reminded her.

Ari winced, “True but now the box is open it actually changes what the surface says.”

“Really?” 

“Also, I can see sections that were missed when they took the photos,” Ari told him, “Which explains why we missed the warning about what would happen when they opened the box without the proper codes inputted.”

“A booby trap?”

Ari nodded, “I’m hoping, assuming this works the way it was intended to, we can un-statue them.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Real Life is currently hectic so I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up.  
> Until then enjoy.

Nathan listened to the young woman explain her findings on the mysterious box that had somehow transported them to another world. 

“And you’re sure that when you do this it will…”

“Un-statue?” Jackson suggested when he hesitated before nodding, “Almost completely.”

Nathan frowned, “Not exactly the ringing endorsement I was hoping for.”

“Unfortunately Ancient devices have a tendency to not work the way they were meant to,” Jackson explained, “Although history does suggest that when they have such detailed instructions they should work as described.”

Nathan grimaced thinking over everything, “Are you confident you translated it correctly?”

He saw her bristle slightly at the question but Nathan had to ask. She wasn’t a member of his crew and he didn’t have any previous experience with her abilities.

“Yes,” Jackson stated with complete confidence.

Nathan nodded, “Alright. Then let’s go and,” he rolled his eyes before using her phrase, “Un-statue my crew.”

 

Ari followed Bridger into the infirmary going over and over in her head the instructions she’d translated. She was confident in her translation; she just hoped that this was one Ancient device that actually did what it was supposed to.

Wendy was standing waiting for them. She didn’t say anything as Ari headed to the small room the box was still sitting in. Tim appeared when she took her seat.

“Are you sure about this?” he whispered softly.

Ari nodded, “Trust me, Tim. I’ve been doing this since I was ten years old.”

Taking a deep breath she began to manipulate the symbols on the side of the box, deactivating the trap and, she hoped, freeing those that had been caught by it. Very gently she began to close the lid making sure she had the full sequence completed before the two sides touched. An audible click sounded through the room and then there was silence for a few moments.

“Doctor Smith,” someone cried making them all turn and Ari let out a long breath of relief, it had worked.

*********************************************

“Well, I can confirm that the headaches have stopped,” Wendy reported to the ward room containing Nathan, Ford, O’Neill, Lucas and Dr Jackson, “Dr Ferguson and her team are all recovering from their experience well. I’m hoping to release them tomorrow morning if there are no complications.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Nathan nodded before turning to his ExO, “Jonathan?”

Ford gave a very slight smile, “Well, the dock we found is stable and we’re sure it can hold the weight of the Seaquest. Dr Jackson has noted that she has no memory of this being found by the Atlantis team.”

“But,” Jackson took over, “The Atlantis team were not sailors and I think we might be at a section of the mainland that wasn’t explored in the three years they were on this planet.”

Ford gave a small wave of agreement, “Exactly. We’re going to surface in a few hours. Since it looks as though we may be here for a while I’ve set up a team to explore and secure a section of the land.”

“Excellent, Commander,” Nathan checked this off his list, “Alright, Dr Jackson you have something else you wanted to talk about.”

Jackson let out a soft sigh, “We need to find the other box.”

“What other box?” Wendy asked.

“A wormhole can’t open up without something on the other end to open up to,” the young woman explained, “There has to be another box, which I’m guessing is where we arrived.”

Jonathan frowned, “Why didn’t you mention this at the time?”

“I was unconscious at the time,” Jackson reminded them before continuing, “I think if we have both boxes there will be more information which can hopefully help us get home or to another planet that has an actual Stargate.”

Nathan mused on this for a moment before turning to Lucas, “How long would that take?”

“Actually,” the teenager gave an amused smirk, “Not too long. We’re only about three hours by launch from our original co-ordinates.”

Everyone in the room stared at him but it was Wendy who finally asked the question floating through all their minds.

“How?”

Lucas held his finger in the air and spun it in a circle as his explanation, “Once we found the co-ordinates we doubled back on ourselves.”

“Okay,” Nathan nodded, “Then we need some volunteers to retrieve the box.”

Tim held up his hand, “I’ll go, Captain. I’m not recovering from a headache.”

“And with that logic,” Jackson noted holding her hand up as well, “I’ll join him. Besides as the current expert on Lantean tech I’d rather be there to make sure what happened to the other team doesn’t happen again.”

 

Ari pulled her hair back before she grabbed the small bag sitting on the bed and headed for the launch bay. She was relieved she’d studied the plans for the boat before joining them; she didn’t want to get lost. That would have been too embarrassing.

“Doctor Jackson,” Bridger greeted her when she reached the launch bay, “Are you sure you want to go?”

Ari smiled slightly, “It’s only a six hour trip. If you give me a thick enough book, I might not even notice we’ve moved. Unless you feel you don’t trust me enough to leave the boat with one of your officers.”

He paused and Ari inwardly winced, it was meant to be a joke she hadn’t meant to challenge him.

“I just wanted to ensure you were aware of what you were offering,” Bridger replied simply, “Lieutenant O’Neill is already onboard.”

Ari gave him a quick smile before she started down into the launch. Dropping her bag on the bench she climbed up to the cockpit where Tim was going over his systems check.

“So,” she smiled, “Are we there yet?”

*********************************************

Jonathan took in a deep breath when he stepped onto dry land. The air around him smelled fresher than back on Earth. Even the remotest part of the Earth had been touched by some kind of pollution but here the air was fresh and clear.

The science contingent was setting up some monitoring equipment to get information on their new location while Brody and a security team were getting ready to scout out the area so they could set up a camp.

“Commander?” Bridger’s voice came over the PAL.

“Yes, Captain?”

“How’s the weather?” 

Jonathan chuckled softly, “It’s blue skies and sunshine at the moment, Captain. Hoping it stays dry for the next few hours.”

“Well make sure you stake out the prime real estate,” Bridger told him, “We could be here for a while unless O’Neill and Dr Jackson find a way home with the other box.”

Jonathan let out a small sigh before he replied, “No worries, Captain. I’ll find you a good spot once I have mine.”

“Keep in contact, Jonathan,” Bridger ordered before cutting communication.

Jonathan took a few more deep breaths before he joined the teams to see if the needed anything from him.

*********************************************

“You’re lying,” Ari laughed when Tim finished telling her about one of the pranks pulled by Krieg during the first tour. They were about an hour into their journey.

Tim shook his head, “To this day I can’t look at a frog without feeling sick.”

“That’s almost as bad as the time Jack managed to flood part of the base,” Ari chuckled, “We have a photo of him sitting on the steps, trousers rolled up with a fishing rod and a hat over his face.”

Tim nodded, “Fishing with no fish. I like that idea. You can relax without the prospect of having to move.”

“That’s what he always says,” Ari stared at him incredulously for a moment, “Is there any possibility you’re related to Jack?”

Tim stared at her.

“Your name is O’Neill and you have the gene?” she defended her question.

“It’s possible,” Tim replied before shrugging, “But doubtful since my name isn’t actually O’Neill.”

“What?”Ari stared at him, “How?”

“How can you do what you do?” he shot back.”

She grimaced, “So you’ll tell me if I tell you, is that how this works?”

Tim nodded a small smug smile on his lips, “Pretty much.”

They continued on in silence for several minutes before Ari swore in her mother’s native tongue, “I’m too curious for my own good. Deal.”

He smiled slightly but remained silent.

“I guess you want me to go first,” Ari noted before letting out a sigh, “Okay. But, I am telling you this in confidence and this is not to be shared with anyone else without my agreement. Understand?”

“Of course.”

Ari smiled slightly and leaned back in her chair for a moment, “Okay, my story starts in Ancient Egypt about ten thousand years ago.”

 

“In an attempt to remove the Gould forever a group took two children, a boy and girl,” Ari explained, “Into each they placed gifts and the plan was that when the children grew up they would have a child. The child would then be the weapon to destroy them.”

Tim frowned when she paused, “This was ten thousand years ago?”

“I’m getting there,” Ari told him before continuing, “One of the group betrayed them and the girl’s family were taken through the Stargate to the planet Abydos. Over the years her gift was passed through to every eldest daughter until my mom and the boy’s gift through every eldest son until my dad.”

“So,” Tim said slowly as the information coalesced in his mind, “You’re a weapon?”

Ari shrugged before clarifying, “Was. I was a weapon. The Gould were destroyed when I was sixteen.”

Tim stared at her, obviously lost for words at her clarification. 

“I don’t talk about it much,” she said softly, “I had a few issues after it happened but the one good thing that came out of it was my mom came home.”

“Your dead mother?”

Ari shrugged, “Another long story and you don’t have anything left to deal with just now for that one.”

They sat in silence for several minutes before Tim whispered, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Tim, its fine,” she cut him off, “I made the decision to tell you.”

He nodded softly, “So, that’s why you can move things with your mind.”

“It’s also why I can sense when people are lying to me,” she told him, “As well as their emotions and I’d know if anything happened to my parents.”

“Can they…”

“No,” Ari cut him off, “Dad is telekinetic but my mom’s gift is empathic. She can sense that I’m alive and safe but nothing beyond that. Before...when I was still a weapon I was much stronger. I could influence people to do what I wanted, though it always disturbed me, and I could find my dad no matter where he was. I could even talk to him when he was in another galaxy.”

Tim glanced at the controls for a moment taking in the information.

Ari gave him a smile, “Now you. What do you mean your name isn’t actually O’Neill?”

“I have one more question before we change the subject,” he said.

Ari let out an amused chuckle before nodding, “Alright, one more then you tell me.”

“Why could Dr Smith not sense you when you were unconscious?” Tim asked.

“Camouflage,” she explained, “To ensure the children and their descendents couldn’t be found we were hidden from all psychics, telepaths, empaths etc. When we’re around people with these abilities we have to allow them to sense our presence.”

 

Tim let the information Ari had given him sink in for a moment.

“Is that where your confidence comes from?” he couldn’t stop himself asking, “Because you know no one can read your mind?”

“It was meant to be one more question,” she gave a mock annoyed sigh, “But no, it’s a Jack thing. My dad taught me how to translate and speak quite a few languages, my uncle Jack taught me how to keep people off balance and act as though I know exactly what I was doing no matter how little I do.”

“That’s handy,” Tim mused.

“Especially at the moment,” Ari stated softly before smiling at him, “Now it’s your turn. And remember I can tell when you lie.”

Tim let out a small sigh; he honestly hadn’t meant to tell her but it had slipped out while they talked.

“I don’t remember my parents,” he started, “All I know is their names and that they were addicts. Until I was eight they kept me pretty much the same.”

Ari stared at him, “You were high until you were eight?”

“It’s one of the reasons I became a vegetarian,” he told her, “And I drink very little.”

“So what happened?”

“We were in a car accident which killed them and landed me in hospital,” Tim continued, his voice a monotone.

“Which is where the injury on your brain scan came from,” Ari realised.

Tim nodded and brushed his hair back slightly so she could see the small faded scar, “To this day I have no idea what happened. My first clear memory is waking up in the hospital and a nurse smiling at me.”

Ari said nothing more silently encouraging him to continue.

“I was sent to a foster home,” Tim said, “Which is where I met one Father O’Neill. He taught me that I didn’t have to be a slave to what my parents had done to me. So when I graduated and decided to go to the Academy I took his name as a fresh start.”

“You became Tim O’Neill.”

“I became Tim O’Neill.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for beating.   
> Sorry this has taken so long I got a wee bit blocked. I’m working on the next chapter.  
> Enjoy.

The launch was silent as the two occupants each took in the story the other had told.

“There it is,” Tim said suddenly, spotting the glint of crystal on the ocean floor tucked against a rock.

Ari shifted, squinting to look at it, “Can you get it?”

Tim frowned, “Not sure, it’s at an awkward angle. Let me see…” he trailed off as he began to manoeuvre the robotic arm attached to the launch towards their objective. He swore softly when he missed it before trying again.

“Do you want me to try?” Ari asked after the fifth time he missed.

“Are you going to…” he made a strange gesture.

Ari stared at him with a frown, “Try to dislocate my wrist?”

“You know what I mean,” he rolled his eyes.

Ari chuckled, “I meant since you’re not doing too well I could try to use the thing to grab the box. I can’t do it my way because I could accidentally move something else since I can’t see it properly.”

Tim looked at her amused, “Do you know how to work the arm?”

“I’m a fast learner,” Ari shot back.

“How about instead you keep the launch steady while I try again?” Tim countered.

It was Ari’s turn to roll her eyes, “You’re no fun.”

 

Bridger was waiting for them when Tim and Ari left the launch, the box was now in the secure case they’d been given. 

“Well?” he asked them.

Tim handed him the case, “We got it, Sir.”

“And I got a chance to drive,” Ari grinned with a gleam in her eye.

Bridger glanced at Tim who shrugged slightly with an amused smile before he turned to the young woman, “Dr Jackson, Lucas has found some more information from the Jumper he wants to ask you about.”

“No problem,” she told him with a nod.

“Eat something and get some sleep first. It can wait until after that,” Bridger ordered as she started away.

Ari turned back, her head tilted while an amused smile crossed her lips. She gave him a quick mock salute before disappearing. Bridger waited until he was sure she was out of range before turning to Tim again.

“How did it go?”

“Good, sir, Tim told him, “It took us a few tries to get the box but we finally managed to retrieve it.”

Bridger nodded before asking, “And Dr Jackson?”

“Ari is…” Tim hesitated for a moment knowing he couldn’t tell the Captain what they’d discussed in the launch, “She wants to get home as much as we do but I think there’s still something she’s not telling us.”

There was a pause before Bridger nodded again, “Go get something to eat, Lieutenant then get some sleep.”

 

As per Captain’s orders Tim grabbed a sandwich before retreating to his quarters for some rest. Sitting on his bunk Tim went over Ari’s story in his head, he was still trying to get his head round everything she had told him.

He liked Ari, she had a sense of humour that was familiar in many ways, he was also fascinated by the story she’d told him. Tim remembered the chill that ran down his spine at her flat voice as she stated, ‘Was, I was a weapon.’

She was the daughter of two people destined to be together for ten thousand years. If you thought about it, if you actually thought about it properly, it was mind-blowing.

Tim’s mind slid past Ari’s story and onto his own, it was something he hadn’t thought of in a long time. His hand moved to the scar on his temple.

The small indentation was a reminder of just how lucky he was to be alive. Tim didn’t think about it very often, it was something he’d deliberately pushed to the back of his mind. It was strange how much he was thinking about it now.

“Come in,” he called when someone knocked on his door.

“Hey,” Miguel appeared, “How’d it go?”

Tim shrugged, “We got the box.”

“And our guest?” Miguel asked grabbing the seat from the corner, “Did you learn anything about her?”

Tim hesitated before nodding, “Yes.”

Miguel rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“I made a promise,” Tim replied, “So, how are things going here? What’s the land like?”

“We’re still stuck,” his friend told him, “Lucas is spending all his time in that ship trying to get as much information as possible. You know after all the odd things we’ve seen over the past few years this is the most amazing.”

Tim nodded, “You’ve no idea.”

*********************************************

Sha’re sipped her tea as she sat on the balcony of the rooms she shared with Daniel trying to get a better sense of her daughter’s well being. Stretching her mind out, she let out a soft sigh.

“Are you trying to hide from me?” she turned a stern stare to what anyone watching would assume was an empty spot on the balcony.

A young man was suddenly standing in the spot looking sheepish at being caught, “Of course not, Mother.”

Sha’re stood and walked over to her son. He was a handsome young man who resembled his uncle and, thankfully, not the creature that had fathered him. Sha’re wrapped him in a tight embrace before she stepped back and levelled a frown at her son, “Now, tell me what is going on?”

Shifu dropped his head for a moment, “There is a secret that needs to be revealed. Arianna can find it.”

“Why is Arianna the only one who can do this?” Sha’re demanded annoyance filling her voice, “Did you know what would happen?”

“Mother, I promise I did not know that this would happen,” Shifu told her; “I only ensured that the people of the Seaquest did not miss an artefact that would bring Arianna to them. I had no way of knowing they would leave Earth.”

“Do you know where they are?” Sha’re asked.

Shifu nodded.

“And you are not allowed to interfere by telling me this information,” Sha’re stated grimly.

Shifu nodded once more, “Oma has also told me I am not allowed to contact any of you for several months since I have stretched the rules so much for this. Arianna is safe with the people she is with, I can promise you that.”

Sha’re reached out and hugged him tightly once more, “I want you to let me know you are well the moment you are allowed. Do you understand?”

Shifu nodded softly, “I promise, Mother.”

She stepped back from him and he was gone leaving her alone once more. 

 

Daniel tapped his pen off the table thinking, wondering where his daughter was and if she was safe.

“If you don’t stop I’m going borrow Ronon’s gun and shoot you,” Rodney threatened from across the desk.

Daniel stilled his hand letting out a long sigh, “I can’t stop worrying about Ari. All I know is she’s with the crew of the Seaquest.”

“You know she’s safe,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “Sha’re told you this. Besides Ari’s just like her mother, strong, smart, really annoying when she’s right.”

Daniel gave a soft smile at that. Ari had spent a summer on Atlantis while she was studying during which both Rodney and John had become fond of her. 

Daniel sighed, “I know. But she’s still my little girl and I just…”

Knowing there was nothing he could do, or say, to help Rodney pushed over the section of the database he was working on to Daniel.

“Look at this.”

Daniel gave him a quick smile as he took the tablet from him and scanned over the symbols.

“Rodney,” a sharp voice interrupted the quiet of the room making the two men turn.

Daniel glanced at his friend, “You’re in trouble.”

Letting out a long sigh Rodney nodded just as the woman with long flowing auburn hair marched in to the lab and dropped a pile of paper onto the desk in front of him.

“What is this?” Rodney asked.

Laura Cadman gave him a slight amused smile, “This is the paperwork you have been avoiding for the past three weeks. The appraisals are due and if you don’t do them I’m setting Radek on you.” 

“You know I don’t need actual paper to do the paperwork?” Rodney asked looking down at the pile in front of him, “Don’t you?”

A slight smirk touched her lips, “It made my entrance better,” she patted his arm before turning to Daniel, “Sha’re asked me to tell you if you don’t meet her for dinner, you will regret it.”

Daniel nodded at her smiling as she headed out the room with a flick of her hair, “She scares me.”

“Me too,” Rodney chuckled as he pushed the paper to one side and went back to working on the new lab they’d found.

*********************************************

“Lucas,” Ari stepped into the Jumper the next morning, “You do know you’re allowed to sleep, right?”

The teenager glanced up at her and gave a slight shrug, “I’ll sleep.”

Ari chuckled especially at the roll of the eyes from the bored security guard sitting there to keep the power on, “I hope we do get to Atlantis.”

“Why?” the absent question came.

“Because I want to see Bridger fight to pull you away from it,” she retorted before taking the spare seat beside him, “So what did you find?”

He tapped a few controls bringing up details for her. Ari scanned the information.

“Well that explains why the Atlantis team didn’t come across the dock,” she murmured as she read, “There wasn’t one. The system was built so that it would provide the right kind of dock for the ship that arrived. Very clever. The Ancients weren’t always completely arrogant and stupid.”

Lucas looked at her confused at her statement.

“They had a tendency to create machines and not leave any real instructions on how to use them,” Ari explained, “Killed a lot of people. Have you found anything that can possibly help us either get back to Earth or to Atlantis?”

Lucas let out a long sigh, “Unfortunately no. I thought that was what the box was for?”

Ari shrugged slightly, “We can only hope. So, you have questions?”

 

The second box passed through quarantine without incident and a few hours later Ari was sitting with Tim in the ward room scanning the symbols on the box hoping to make some kind of sense out of them.

“What?” Tim asked when she stopped working and leaned back in her chair.

Ari let out a soft sigh, “It’s different.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Tim rolled his eyes.

She nodded, biting her lower lip in thought before she grinned at him, “I have an idea.”

Tim watched her bounce up and move to where the original box sat, she studied it for a moment before bringing it across and sitting it beside the first one.

“Look at them together,” she said with a smile.

Tim frowned a little as he stared at the two crystal boxes in front of him, “Not seeing it.”

She smirked at him making him grimace some more before she pulled out her penlight and shone it through one side before taking his and shining it through the other side.

“Wow,” Tim breathed, “Look at that. Is that what I think it is?”

Ari grinned, “You’re the communications officer, you tell me.”

He grinned back before launching himself out of the chair, he paused and turning back grabbed one of the boxes.

“Bring the other one,” he called back at her.

 

Nathan could hear excited voices as he walked into the room holding the ‘Jumper’. Entering the small vessel he found his communications chief, his chief scientist and visitor were all talking over one another as they crowded over the small console.

Nathan coughed pointedly making them all turn to him, “I take it you’ve found something?”

“Yes,” they all started before stopping and looking at one another.

Jackson nodded, “Tim, why don’t you explain.”

O’Neill nodded back his grin still on his face, “We were looking at the second box when Dr Jackson noticed that when the light was hitting both at a certain angle it changed the symbols. When we entered them into the Jumper…”

“Yes?” Nathan asked as Tim paused.

The three people in front of him grinned and Lucas finally answered.

“If we get enough power,” he said, “We think by connecting the Jumper and the boxes then we can contact Atlantis.”

Silence filled the small room as Nathan took in the announcement. He let them have a moment before got them focussed again. 

“Why Atlantis?” he asked, “Why not Earth?”

O’Neill and Lucas glanced at Jackson who rolled her eyes that she was being volunteered to answer.

“Because this is all Lantean tech,” Jackson explained, “The receiver will be on Atlantis and if it’s not there will be something that will pick up our signal,” she smiled to herself, “Besides my parents are there and I can let my mother know something is happening.”

They all looked at her confused.

“You can contact your mother?” Nathan demanded before asking, “Why haven’t you done so before now?”

Jackson shook her head, “It’s not like that. My mother can sense my well-being but its feelings not words. I couldn’t let her know anything specific but I should be able to let her know she needs to see something urgently.”

Nathan wanted to ask but didn’t get a chance as Lucas started talking again.

“Captain, we’ll need to move this to the land,” Lucas explained.

“Why?”

Jackson patted Lucas arm, “Less chance if something goes wrong we blow up the boat.”

Nathan stared at the young woman, the glint in her eye similar to the one Lucas got from time to time. He looked over to see O’Neill and he grimaced seeing the same glint in the other man’s eye.

“Get Ortiz to help,” Nathan ordered before he headed up to the bridge shaking his head muttering to himself, “What did I do to deserve another one?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

Daniel lay watching his wife as she slept. 

He very rarely woke before she did so loved watching her sleep; there were so many years when he woke up alone.

They had originally just come to Atlantis to visit for a few weeks before they continued on their travels through the colonies but then Rodney had asked if he’d take over the archaeology department while they waited for Dr Kwan’s replacement. 

After about a week and a half Sha’re told him it was alright for him to take the job permanently if he wanted to. Rodney had been more than happy, his exact words being ‘At least I know you can do it’.

They’d left Earth to give Ari the space to be brilliant without him hovering making her self-conscious about what she was doing but Daniel missed his daughter. It wasn’t a secret how close he was to Ari, he had raised her alone until she was sixteen, so in some ways it frustrated the hell out of him that Sha’re could just close her eyes and sense their girl.

“You’re awake early,” Sha’re murmured.

Daniel shrugged slightly, “Finding it hard to sleep. Can you sense her just now?”

Sha’re took a deep breath and cuddled close to him while she closed her eyes again.

“She’s fine,” Sha’re assured him, “I can feel excitement and camaraderie.”

Daniel smiled in relief holding her close to him.

“I think that once Arianna is home,” Sha’re said softly not moving from his arms, “Then we return to Earth and spend some time with her.”

Daniel kissed her softly, “I think that is a great idea.”

 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Sha’re walked into the main office beside the control room where John and Rodney were sitting already sniping at each other, “If possible I would like to get through this morning’s meeting quickly.”

Both men nodded and focussed on the agenda Sha’re set out in front of them having learned quickly not to cross her. 

When Woolsey had left Atlantis the year before due to ill health there had been a few replacements but none had lasted. After Dr Edison had quit the month before the Jacksons arrived John and Rodney had split the work between them as before hoping they didn’t have to be in charge for long because it wasn’t good for the friendship or anyone else’s sanity.

When Sha’re and Daniel had decided to stay she’d stumbled across them trying to hammer out the gate schedule and intervened before the two men began throwing things at each other. She mediated and took control of the day to day running of Atlantis, supposedly until the new leader arrived. Impressed by how smoothly Atlantis was now running, no one was sent to take over from them. 

“That was not too painful was it?” Sha’re chuckled as they finished the meeting.

John nodded before asking, “So, how you guys doing?”

“I know she’s safe,” Sha’re sighed softly, “But until I can talk to her I won’t be able to fully rela…” Sha’re trailed off suddenly her eyes becoming distant before she turned to Rodney, “Check the sensors.”

*********************************************

Miguel shaded his eyes watching Tim, Lucas and Ari, as she told him to call her, while they discussed connecting the strange crystal boxes to the ‘Jumper’. It hadn’t been easy getting the mangled ship to the mainland but finally they had it set up in a field far enough away from the rest of the crew.

“So,” he interrupted them, “Do we know what we’re doing?”

Lucas spun to him, “We’re getting there. Ari, can you check this?”

Miguel chuckled watching the young woman lean over and start talking with Lucas. Looking round to find Tim he frowned seeing his friend staring into space gently rubbing at his temple. Miguel frowned knowing what that gesture meant. Walking over to Tim he moved his friend to one side far enough away so that Lucas and Ari didn’t hear.

“What is it?” Miguel demanded.

Tim blinked owlishly beneath his glasses, “What?”

“You’re rubbing the scar,” Miguel told him, “Which means something is bugging you. So, what is it?”

Tim shrugged, “I told Ari about my past.”

“Why would you do that?” Miguel demanded incredulously.

Tim shrugged, “Because she told me her story. Quid pro quo.”

“But…” Miguel encouraged.

Tim sighed, “But now I’ve talked about it I’m just dwelling.”

“Hey,” Miguel clapped his friend’s shoulder, “Your parents were deadbeats. You’re not. Look at what you’ve done, look at where we are.”

Tim let out a noise of disgust, “Okay. Just stop being so positive.”

“Guys,” Lucas called to them, “We’re about to do this.”

Miguel patted him on the shoulder once more and they headed back to the Jumper.

 

Tim chewed his lip as he watched Lucas make the final connections nodding as Captain Bridger joined them.

“Lucas,” Bridger asked, “Are we ready?”

The teenager nodded with a grin, “Here we go. Ari, start making your call.”

Ari closed her eyes and Tim heard her murmur, “Mom, look for me.”

They all watched the small screen on the Jumper, listening to the generators as they powered up.

“Do not blow up,” Lucas murmured, “Do not blow up.”

“Lucas,” Bridger admonished softly without taking his eyes off the screen which remained blank.

Nothing happened and they all turned to Ari who was grinning. 

“Give them ten minutes and try again,” she told them.

As the four men looked at her confused she shrugged, “I’m assuming the signal was picked up in a lab nowhere near the control centre. If it’s only ten minutes then presumably it’ll be near one of the transporters.”

“Transporters?” they all asked in unison.

Ari chuckled at the stunned faces, “You guys are going to love Atlantis.”

 

“Dan’iel?”

“We’re almost there, honey,” Daniel’s voice came over the radio while Sha’re paced the main office, “Let Ari know, two minutes.”

Sha’re closed her eyes and tapped twice on her wrist, she smiled slightly sensing her daughter had received the message.

A sudden need to check for any unusual signals had surprised her but Sha’re knew it was Arianna sending her a message. Rodney had managed to track the weak signal to a lab in the outer city, thankfully close enough to one of the transporters so she wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out where her daughter was.

“Sha’re,” Rodney’s voice came almost two minutes later, “Let Ari know to call us again.”

Closing her eyes Sha’re reached out to her daughter.

 

“Okay,” Ari turned to Lucas, “Try it again. They’re waiting for us.”

Lucas nodded and began the power up sequence once more. Ari crossed her fingers hoping that this worked because this was the only chance they had to get off this planet.

“It’s connected,” Lucas cried suddenly.

They all crowded round the screen seeing a picture form, Tim took over and began to work on making the connection stronger. 

“…Atlantis…” a voice said, “…your…”

“Can you clean it up any more?” Bridger asked.

Tim nodded, “Give me a minute.”

A picture began to form on the screen and the static disappeared.

“Rodney,” Ari cried happily as the picture became clear.

The man who appeared on the screen smiled back, “Ari, I see you’re still causing trouble.”

Before she could retort Bridger stepped forward.

“I’m Captain Nathan Bridger,” he introduced himself.

Rodney nodded, “There are a lot of people looking for you, Captain. Do you know where you are?”

“According to Doctor Jackson we’re on the original planet that Atlantis was,” Bridger told him.

“Ari?”

“Hi Dad,” she leaned over Bridger’s shoulder as her father appeared on the screen.

He smiled at her relieved before asking, “Are you sure?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Yes. We’re in the Jumper that crashed into the sea with Rodney in it.”

“Oh-kay,” Daniel winced glancing back at Rodney, “How did you get there?”

 

Rodney listened intently as Ari explained how the Seaquest ended up on the original Lantea. 

“Ari,” he interrupted, “Can you describe the boxes?”

“Lucas is sending you pictures,” Ari told him, “I’m hoping that these are our ticket to Atlantis. Tell me I’m right?”

Rodney frowned in thought as he looked at the pictures they’d been sent while Daniel took over to talk to his daughter some more. It took him a few minutes but finally he realised where he’d seen them.

“Ari, Captain,” Rodney took over from Daniel, “I have an idea about these boxes. I’ll need some time so we will call you back in three hours.”

Bridger nodded, “Thank you, Dr McKay.”

The connection terminated and Rodney turned to where Daniel was standing.

“Really annoying when she’s right,” he said with a smile before turning his attention back to the matter at hand, “I think these are from Aldershan’s lab. We found them a few years ago but there was nothing interesting about them other than, to quote Cadman, looking pretty.”

“Then let’s go,” Daniel told him.

*********************************************

Daniel smiled as Sha’re rushed over to him, “She’s fine. Personally I think she’s having the time of her life.”

“You talked to her,” Sha’re breathed in relief.

Daniel hugged his wife close, “Yeah. I talked with her and hopefully if Rodney can find a way to get them here then you’ll be able to as well.”

“If he cannot?”

“We know where they are,” Daniel soothed, “We just send one of the ships to pick them up.”

Sha’re sighed in relief not moving from her husband’s embrace for several minutes until Rodney called to them.

“Sha’re, can you let Ari know we’re ready to contact them again?” he asked.

She looked at him hopefully, “Can you bring them here?”

Rodney nodded, “I think so. I need to talk with the Seaquest crew who Dr Westphalen assures me are more than capable before I can be sure though.”

Closing her eyes Sha’re reached out to her daughter.

 

Ari sat on a spare seat across from Tim as they waited. It had taken them a while to get the ship back to the Seaquest and reconnect everything on the bridge but they’d finally managed it.

“So,” Miguel said from his spot on the floor, “We’re hoping that they can somehow use the boxes to get us off this planet to the one they’re on.”

“Yep,” Lucas nodded absently from beside the moon pool as he put back together the vocoder he’d been fixing.

“What if they can’t?” Miguel asked.

Ari shrugged, “They know where we are now. They’ll send a ship.”

Everyone on the bridge stared at her in astonishment.

“They’ll send a ship?” Miguel asked first.

Ari nodded with a smile, “We have the Daedalus, the Orion, the Hammond which is my personal favourite since Sam commands that one. We’ll just have to sit and wait until one gets here,” she looked at them confused at the way they were all staring at her, “What?”

“There are ships?” Tim demanded.

“Yeah,” she shrugged slightly, “Did you think we relied on the Stargate network alone? The SGC has been up and running for almost thirty years, did you think we didn’t do anything in that time but wander?”

 

“I’ve hopefully managed to strengthen the connection,” Lucas told them when Ari told them Atlantis was about to try and call.

“Good work, Lucas,” Nathan told him just before the main view-screen jumped to life.

“Seaquest, this is Atlantis,” a different voice than they’d heard before called just as a man appeared on the screen hazel eyes with salt and pepper hair that stuck up in all directions, “I’m Colonel John Sheppard and I have some good news.” 

“Colonel,” Nathan greeted him, “We could do with some.”

Sheppard chuckled, “Rodney has found the lab of the Ancient who created the boxes, we also have instructions on how to connect it up so that we can open a wormhole to bring you here.”

“That’s excellent,” Nathan stated a little stunned.

Dr Jackson stepped forward, “John, what aren’t you telling us?”

“Arianna, your mother wants to talk to you,” Sheppard replied with a smirk.

The young woman rolled her eyes giving him an annoyed grimace, “John.”

“Ari, you know what the Ancients were like,” he said, “But your dad has translated everything. I’m sending it with Rodney’s instructions.”

Nathan glanced at the young woman who was smiling slightly; she gave Nathan a quick nod before turning her attention back to the man on the screen.

“We’re waiting for that,” she told him.

Sheppard smiled at her, “Rodney wants to know if he needs to go through the instructions with whoever is working on this.”

Nathan took over again, “Colonel, my people are more than capable.”

“Let me put it this way, John,” Jackson took over again, “I’m trying to poach them.”

Sheppard laughed, “Alright. Captain Bridger, I am sending through the instructions now. We’ll call back in six hours.”

Nathan glanced over to O’Neill who nodded he had received the instructions, “Thank you, Colonel. We’ll talk to you soon.”

The screen went blank again and Nathan turned to his team, “Alright people prove me right.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I am working on the next part.  
> Enjoy.

Ari grabbed a sandwich and headed to her bunk. They had spent the past few hours setting up what they hoped would be their way to Atlantis and Bridger had sent them all to get some rest before they were contacted again. She bounced up onto the bed and ate wondering why she’d been sent here. Shifu was not answering her anymore and she was pretty sure that she wouldn’t hear from him again for a while. He’d brought her here to find a secret and so far she’d found nothing except maybe some new friends.

A knock on the door made her look up, “Yeah?”

The door opened and Miguel appeared, “Can I come in?”

“Sure?” confusion filled her.

He closed the door and pulled the chair over from the corner sitting across from her, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” she frowned still confused.

“I know Tim told you about his past,” Miguel started.

Interest filled her eyes at that before she told him, “And I won’t tell anyone without his permission. Just as he’s keeping what I told him confidential.”

Miguel shook his head, “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why?” she challenged.

“He doesn’t talk about it,” Miguel explained, “But what his parents did to him, it undermines his confidence a lot. I won’t let that happen.”

Ari tilted her head thoughtfully, “Miguel, I like Tim. I’m not trying to hurt him. He reminds me of my Uncle Jack a lot.”

“Your Uncle Jack?” Miguel asked.

She nodded, “You’d know him as General O’Neill.”

“You call the General you work for Uncle Jack?” he asked stunned.

“Technically, he’s my dad’s best friend,” Ari chuckled before musing, “Though Tim does also remind me of my dad too in some ways.”

Miguel stared at her not sure what to say.

“My point is,” Ari chuckled softly at his bemusement, “I’m not going to do anything to hurt him.”

Miguel nodded, “Okay. Are you ready because Atlantis is due to call?”

 

Nathan smiled proudly to himself as he watched his people finish checking the connections to what was hopefully their way off this planet. Dr Jackson had fitted quite nicely in with them having developed a good rapport with Ortiz, O’Neill and Lucas.

“Sir,” Johnson at communications called, “We’re being hailed.”

“Put it through,” Nathan ordered wondering who it would be this time.

The face of Colonel Sheppard appeared again, “Captain, are you ready?”

Nathan glanced over to the remains of the Jumper where his team with Dr Jackson were waiting for his go. O’Neill turned to him and nodded quickly.

“We’re ready, Colonel,” Nathan replied.

“Alright, we are set up here and we’re waiting for you,” Sheppard told him, “Once you come through we’ll guide you to the city.”  
Nathan nodded as the screen went blank, “Alright people, let’s get this show on the road.”

Johnson sent out a ship wide announcement for everyone to secure themselves before Nathan turned to Lucas.

“Do it.”

Taking his seat and strapping in Nathan listened to Lucas and Jackson quickly confer before he heard a soft whine as the boxes were powered up. 

“Sir,” Henderson spoke up, “We’re receiving the same energy readings as before.”

Nathan glanced at Jackson who had taken her seat, “That’s it.”

“All ahead full,” Nathan ordered, “And everyone hang on.”

 

Tim gripped the side of his console as the boat moved slowly through the event horizon hoping that they were right and this would take them to Atlantis so they could go home. The boat shuddered and Tim winced slightly as he could hear creaking noises before it ended.

“Lieutenant?” Bridger asked.

Tim started sending a signal, “Trying to contact Atlantis through normal channels,” he took a quick breath, “Atlantis base, this is Seaquest. Please respond.”

“We’ve got you Seaquest,” the now familiar voice of Colonel Sheppard came over to them, “Welcome to Lantea.”

Applause sounded through the bridge.

“I’m sending you the co-ordinates for the city,” Sheppard continued, “You can dock and we’ll meet you there.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Bridger said before they cut communication.

Tim felt relief fill him as they started towards the city, they were no longer trapped and would be able to go home.

“We’re ten minutes out,” Henderson reported bringing Tim out of his thoughts.

“Captain,” Ari said suddenly, “I suggest you surface about now. To allow you to see the city.”

Tim saw the slight confusion in Bridger’s eyes at that but he nodded and gave the order. The moment they were on the surface he ordered the viewport opened. The sight that greeted him made him gasp along with the rest of the people on the bridge.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ari smiled at them, “Welcome to Atlantis.”

*********************************************

“Jonathan,” Nathan motioned his second-in-command over away from the hearing of the crew, “Once we dock I will take Lucas, O’Neill and Dr Jackson to Atlantis.”

“Yes sir,” Jonathan nodded, “Are you expecting difficulties?”

Nathan shook his head, “No but I’d rather have a small group meet with the leaders of Atlantis.”

“And the group you’re taking?”

Nathan chuckled at the question Jonathan wasn’t asking, “Well Dr Jackson is one of them so I have a feeling I won’t be able to keep her here. She keeps talking about how much Lucas will love this place so I’d rather be with him to hold him back.”

“And O’Neill?” Jonathan asked, “Are you still concerned?”

Nathan nodded slightly before clarifying, “Not about his loyalty but considering what we have discovered I want to keep an eye on him while we are here. As much as Dr Jackson has nothing but good things to say about the people in the city of Atlantis, I doubt she knows every one of them personally.”

“Captain,” Henderson called, “We’re docking.”

Nathan nodded to the woman before turning back to Jonathan, “We won’t be long.”

 

Daniel stood on the dock with Sha’re at his side watching as the Seaquest settled. Their daughter would soon be with them again and they could relax. John and Rodney were standing to one side talking while Dr Westphalen stood back slightly so she wasn’t seen at first.

Finally the boat was settled and opened revealing a few members of the crew led by Captain Nathan Bridger. Daniel had read up on him and normally would have been interested to spend some time talking with him but he wasn’t who Daniel was waiting for. 

Ari appeared from the behind the small group. She looked perfectly fine and from her smile Daniel knew he had been right, she was having the time of her life. Ari glanced over to where her parents stood giving them a quick smile before she stepped forward.

“Captain Nathan Bridger,” she stated motioning to each as she introduced them, “Lieutenant Tim O’Neill and Lucas Wolenczak. I’d like you to meet Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Daniel Jackson my father and Sha’re Jackson my mother.”

Daniel watched John step forward and offer his hand to Bridger who took it.

“Welcome to Atlantis, Captain,” John said, “I have the UEO hanging on waiting for word that you made it safely. Your crew are more than welcome in the public areas of the city, and we can arrange rooms if they want.”

Bridger nodded, “I’ll extend the offer to them.”

“Great,” John grinned, he swapped a quick glance with Rodney before turning back to Bridger, “There is someone else who wants to say hi.”

 

Nathan was stunned by the city in front of him but managed to focus on Jackson as she made the introductions. He grimaced very slightly hearing Lucas behind him. 

“Mother?” he murmured at the introduction, “She looks more like her sister.”

Nathan wanted to reprimand the teen but he had to agree the woman looked more like the younger Dr Jackson’s older sister rather than her mother.

As Sheppard spoke with him Nathan struggled a little to focus as he was itching to get into the crystal city and see more.

“There’s someone else who wants to say hi,” Sheppard told him and Nathan frowned confused.

Following the other man’s gaze Nathan knew he was staring at the woman who appeared from behind the others. She hadn’t changed since he’d last seen her with the exception of the uniform she was wearing similar to Dr McKay and the elder Dr Jackson.

“Kristen,” Nathan smiled hugging her when she reached him, “What are you doing here?”

The familiar chuckle filled him with warmth, “Strangely enough that was the question I was going to ask you.”

Letting her go Nathan moved aside to let Lucas hug her.

Nathan turned back to a grinning Sheppard who held his hands up innocently, “It was her idea.”

“Okay,” he chuckled, “Why don’t we go call the UEO.”

 

Ari watched the reunion making a note to ask Tim or Miguel later about that relationship. When Bridger started walking with John she held back. Once everyone else had gone she turned to the two people standing there waiting for her.

“Dad, Mom.”

Daniel caught her and pulled her into a tight hug for a moment before letting Sha’re hug her. 

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked once Sha’re let her go.

“I’m fine,” Ari grinned at them, rolling her eyes at his concerned look, “I promise I’m fine. It was fun actually.”

Sha’re took her daughter’s face in her hands, “You are far too much like your father and Jack.”

Ari chuckled as her father rested his arm around her shoulders while her mother held around her waist moving them all inside Atlantis.

“Dad, I have to introduce you to Tim,” Ari told him, “You’re going to love it, an O’Neill who can translate.”

“I can’t wait,” Daniel told her.

 

“Is everyone safe, Captain?” Secretary General McGrath asked over the vid-link as they sat in a large conference room.

Nathan grimaced slightly, “We lost Dr McManus to a Wraith. Dr Jackson helped us to get it off the boat. However the rest of the crew are safe.”

General O’Neill tilted his head slightly looking at the younger Dr Jackson, “Ari?”

“I’m fine,” she told him with a grin, “There wasn’t a problem.”

He nodded before turning his attention to Nathan once more, “The Seaquest isn’t going to fit through the Stargate so it looks like we’ll have to use these boxes to return you to Earth.”

“We’ll need to send one through the Stargate,” Dr McKay spoke up, “Otherwise we won’t be able to open a wormhole. I’d like to wait a few days though to ensure the Seaquest hasn’t been damaged or compromised in any way by their travel through the wormhole.”

“Why would it be compromised?” McGrath asked confused, “You’ve been using this technology for years.”

“No,” McKay replied sharply, “We have been using the Stargate for years. This was experimental technology which from Captain Bridger’s reports caused almost every member of his crew to have severe headaches as well as turned several of them into statues.”

“We’re simply being cautious,” Sheppard took over, “If anyone asks the Seaquest is on a classified mission. The crew are more than welcome here. It gives Ari time to work on those she wants to defect to the SGC.”

Nathan tried not to smile especially at the mischievous look on the young woman’s face. McGrath and O’Neill disappeared from view so Sheppard turned to him again, “If you need anything, Captain then please speak to Sha’re. Rodney and I are noted as the leaders of Atlantis but she runs the day to day of the city.”

Nathan glanced quickly at the woman sitting serenely to one side of Sheppard and nodded, “Thank you, Colonel.”

“Rodney wants to do a diagnostics before we try to send you back to Earth,” Sheppard continued, “So we’ll meet up in a few days and can discuss the results. Until then, enjoy your R and R.”

*********************************************

Sha’re wrapped her daughter in her arms the moment Ari entered the rooms Sha’re shared with Daniel, holding onto her tightly.

“Mom,” Ari laughed softly, “You’re going to have to let me breathe at some point.”

Sha’re let her go, “I was worried.”

“Come on, Mom,” Ari said, “You knew I was okay.”

“But something still could have happened to you,” Sha’re reminded her daughter, “And there was nothing I could do to help you.”

Ari winced before hugging her mother once more. Sha’re smiled before guiding her to the sofa in the corner of the room.

“Now tell me what is worrying you,” Sha’re said as she poured them both some tea.

Ari grimaced, “You know that’s cheating, don’t you?”

Sha’re gently stroked her daughter’s cheek, “Your father often tells me that.”

Ari let out a long sigh, “Shifu sent me to the Seaquest to find a secret, I found nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I may have met some nice people,” Ari conceded, “But no secret.”

Sha’re squeezed her daughter’s hand, “You still have time. And I have never known you to leave a problem unsolved.”

Ari nodded determinedly before tilting her head, “Now what’s bothering you?”

Sha’re shook her head, she found it annoying at times that Ari shared her empathic gift.

“Mom,” Ari encouraged, “Come on. What’s wrong?”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sha’re turned to her daughter, “Do you remember the first morning I was allowed out of the SGC after I came back?”

“Of course I do,” Ari whispered, “Dad and I had spent the few days before while you were still in quarantine tidying the house until it was spotless.”

Sha’re smiled fondly at the thought, “Your father had to go to the base to brief one of the teams, remember?”

“He told me you were sleeping and I wasn’t to disturb you,” Ari took over with a smile, “But for the first time in my life my mom was in the next room. I snuck in just as you woke up,” she paused and wrapping her arms around Sha’re’s arm resting her head against her mother’s shoulder, “Before I could scamper away you motioned me over and hugged me.”

“We spent that entire morning lying on the bed talking and getting to know one another,” Sha’re finished for her before sighing sadly, “But you did not need me.”

“Of course I need you, Mom,” Ari protested.

Sha’re smiled sadly at her, “No, you are a grown woman and I had very little to do with that.”

“Mom…”

“I am hoping for another chance,” Sha’re explained.

Ari’s eyes widened, “Are you pregnant?”

“No,” Sha’re sighed, “But I am hoping that we will expand our family soon. I have not mentioned it to your father yet. So, my dear one do not say anything to him.”

Ari smiled, “I promise, Mom. But just so you know I would like a little brother or sister.”

Sha’re laughed hugging her daughter to her, “Now you have a secret to uncover, Arianna. You should spend some time with your new friends and see if you can find it.”

Ari kissed her mother’s cheek and left with a renewed sense of purpose.

 

Tim stood on the balcony he’d found staring out across the mythical city of Atlantis. After the meeting Bridger had returned to the Seaquest. Since they were docked then a skeleton crew were all that was required and Tim had a few hours before his shift. So he’d decided to explore.

“Told you it was an amazing sight,” Ari’s voice made him turn.

Tim smiled at her as she joined him at the rail, “It is beyond what I could have dreamed. How are your parents?”

“They’re fine,” Ari grinned, “Happy to see me.”

Tim chuckled, “You know Lucas was stunned when you introduced your mother, she looks barely a few years older than you.”

“It’s the whole being dead, ascension for so many years,” Ari shrugged, “She had me when she was about my age and only began to age again when she came back to us.”

Tim stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, “Your family are really weird.”

“You have no idea,” she told him. Ari looked out at the horizon for a moment before turning back with a bright smile, “So, do you want a tour?”

Tim grinned back at her, “Of course I do but you know you owe me some explanations.”

Ari chuckled as she started away, “That depends on what you have to offer for them.”

Shaking his head Tim jogged to catch up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Sorry this has taken so long, I’ve had this chapter half-written for a while but just managed to finish it now.  
> And I also have the next chapter done which will be up soon.  
> Enjoy.

Laura Cadman smiled as she watched the crew of the Seaquest mix with the inhabitants of Atlantis. Small groups of soldiers and scientists were sitting around swapping stories about their time on the mythical city or on the flagship of the UEO. It was good to see the two crews interacting so easily.

“It’s about time you got here,” Rodney said the moment she walked into his lab, “As much as I think she’s worrying over nothing Sha’re believes I need a babysitter while on the Seaquest.”

Laura chuckled, “A better term is buffer.” 

He frowned at her and Laura patted his arm, “We all adore you, Rodney and we understand your own brand of…communication but other people don’t quite get that beneath the egotistical ass is a teddy bear.”

“Was that meant to be a compliment?” Rodney demanded.

Laura smiled sweetly at him, “If that’s how you want to think of it.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his tablet before motioning her to hurry up. Laura walked with him to the Seaquest, listening as he rhymed off some ideas he’d had. They reached the boat and were shown to a station to work.

“Captain Bridger,” Laura greeted the man in charge when he came over to speak to them, “I’m Major Laura Cadman.”

“Major,” Bridger shook her hand before turning to Rodney, “Dr McKay.”

Rodney glanced up from his tablet and nodded quickly.

Bridger frowned slightly, “Dr…” 

“Captain,” Laura stopped him saying anything, “If you need anything, please speak to me. Rodney gets a little…brusque when he’s focussed.”

“And that makes you what?” Bridger asked sarcastically.

Laura gave a blithe smile, “His translator.”

Bridger shook his head in bemusement before telling them, “Lucas was hoping he could assist in checking the boat.”

Rodney looked up suddenly, “Lucas Wolenczak?”

“Yes,” Bridger stated.

Laura saw the protectiveness in the man’s eyes, the readiness to defend which disappeared when Rodney nodded.

“I’ve read his work,” Rodney continued looking back at his screen, “He’ll be helpful.”

Bridger disappeared to call the young scientist leaving them alone again. 

“Before I forget,” Rodney glanced up at her suddenly, “Jeannie emailed me. She’s coming for a visit in a few months, if you want her to bring anything for you.”

Laura smiled, “That’s great. I heard Madison is in line for one of the SGC internships.”

“Of course she is,” Rodney replied with a grin as he went back to work, “She takes after her mother…and me.”

Laura chuckled, “Any news on little John?”

“He is a maths genius like his mother,” Rodney said proudly before he put his tablet down and turned to her with a slight grimace, “I still can’t believe she called my nephew after Sheppard.”

“He did deliver the baby,” Laura reminded him with another chuckle.

“Is that the rule?” Rodney demanded, retreading an old conversation, “Because I delivered Torren and he’s still called after Sheppard.”

Laura held up her hands in mock defeat, “If I ever have a kid that you deliver then I will call her Meredith or him Rodney. Are you happy?”

Rodney rolled his eyes at her but didn’t retort as a teenager appeared. Laura saw the frown of confusion on Rodney’s face as he looked at the kid.

“You’re Wolenczak?” Rodney demanded continuing before the kid could answer, “I thought you were younger.”

Laura forced down a snort of laughter at the stunned look on the teenager’s face obviously not used to that particular reaction. When they began to discuss ideas Laura took a seat settling in for a long afternoon.

*********************************************

The sun made both the sea and the city sparkle. Tim and Miguel stared out across the ocean from a balcony on the central tower as Ari stood to one side.

“You guys okay over there?” Ari asked with a chuckle.

Tim turned back to look at her, “Perfectly fine.”

“I could stand here all day,” Miguel added without looking back.

Ari smiled to herself amused, she still hadn’t worked out the secret but she’d at least got the chance to show the city to her two new friends.

“You could see it all the time if you joined us,” she noted with a smirk.

The two men turned to her, almost identical frowns on their faces.

“You promised you’d stop,” Tim told her.

“I promised no such thing,” she laughed at him, “Part of my job is to find the best candidates to work with us and you guys would have great careers at the SGC or here in Atlantis.”

Miguel rolled his eyes, “Send me an offer and I’ll consider it.”

“Miguel?” Tim cried.

The other man shrugged, “There’s nothing to say I can’t look at alternative job offers. But it’ll have to be spectacular to beat the Seaquest.”

“Ari,” her father’s voice sounded over her radio suddenly, “Can you come to my lab?”

“I’ll have to drop Tim and Miguel off first,” Ari told him.

There was a momentary pause before he spoke again, “Tim is the one who did the translation, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Bring him along. He might like to see this.”

 

Daniel looked up when his daughter walked into his lab with two of the Seaquest crew. He was so proud of how she’d worked with the crew of the UEO’s flagship and helped find their way here. 

“Dad, this is Miguel Ortiz and Tim O’Neill,” Ari introduced.

Daniel smiled slightly, “The O’Neill who managed to translate Ancient?”

“The very same,” Ari grinned.

Daniel offered the younger men his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr O’Neill. And please forgive the constant amused smirks. We’re all just used to General O’Neill’s continual pretence he’s dumb.”

Tim chuckled shaking Daniel’s hand with a smile.

“And Mr Ortiz,” Daniel turned to him and offered his hand which Miguel shook quickly, “So has my daughter offered you a job yet?” Daniel asked as Ari looked innocently at him.

“A couple of times now,” Miguel replied, “I’m waiting for full details of the offer before I make a decision.”

Daniel chuckled motioning them over to the bench where he pulled up the section of the database he’d been working on.

“The boxes that you used to move from Earth to the original Lantea and now here,” Daniel explained to them, “Were made by a Lantean scientist called Aldershan. Rodney and I have been studying him for a while now so the information you gave us is extremely useful. In fact within the box we found this.”

Tim frowned confused at the symbols on the screen, “What is that?”

“It’s a Gate address,” Ari explained before turning to Daniel again, “You think there’s more information offworld?”

Daniel nodded, “And I thought, since you’ve all done so much work on this, you’d like to come with me when I go to check it out.”

Tim and Miguel stared at him stunned while Ari frowned.

“Really?” she asked suspiciously.

Daniel nodded.

“You know Jack refuses to let me go to any planet that’s not been double checked and an honour guard of at least two SG teams,” she reminded him.

“I know,” he smiled fondly at his daughter, “But I will be there then I can keep an eye on you,” Daniel turned to the other two men, “So, do you feel like a trip?”

 

Nathan frowned in thought as the two men stood before him waiting for his answer. He glanced to one side where the younger Doctor Jackson waited smiling slightly.

“Alright,” he nodded finally, “You have my permission to join Dr Jackson. One trip only, gentlemen. The Seaquest still needs you.”

“Yes sir,” they chorused and left quickly before he could change his mind.

“Dr Jackson,” Nathan called after the young woman before she could leave, “Please stop trying to poach my officers until after we manage to get the Seaquest back to Earth.”

A smile appeared on the young woman’s face, “Of course. Though now they’re going through the Gate I won’t have to keep pitching.”

With a smile she left making Nathan shake his head. Heading back up to the bridge he looked over to where Lucas was working with Dr McKay. Major Cadman was sitting to one side with an amused smile on her face as the Head Scientist of Atlantis worked with Nathan’s own computer genius. Lucas seemed to be enjoying himself which Nathan had to admit he was relieved about considering McKay came with a self-proclaimed translator.

“Captain,” Lucas grinned when he looked up to see him, “Dr McKay has offered to show me the ZPM control room.”

A little bemused Nathan nodded, “Good.”

“It’s what provides the power to the whole of the city,” Lucas explained excited.

“Okay,” was all Nathan could think to say.

“Do you need me?” Lucas asked hopefully, “Or can I go?”

Nathan chuckled, “Go. Enjoy yourself.”

Lucas grinned and joined McKay heading off the bridge, the two talking animatedly as they walked.

Nathan sighed. 

“Something wrong?” Cadman asked joining him.

“I’ve a feeling I’ll be leaving here without half my officers,” he noted.

Cadman chuckled, “From what I can see they’re all very loyal to you. I wouldn’t worry,” she paused and grinned at him, “Too much for the moment.”

*********************************************

“What?” Daniel asked his wife when she walked into his lab while he checked he had everything he needed.

Sha’re frowned at him slightly, “Are you going to tell me why you are suddenly happy to take our daughter offworld?”

Daniel chuckled moving to catch her around her waist, “I have taken Ari offworld before, remember?”

Sha’re placed a finger on his chest pushing him back from her, “True but usually you surround her with more security than the President.”

Daniel looked at her innocently, “I have a security team and she did so much work on this she deserves to see what we find.”

Sha’re folded her arms across her chest and frowned, “Who are you and where is my husband?”

“She’s grown up,” Daniel sighed softly, “Just watching her interact with the Seaquest crew I can see that she’s not my little girl anymore and if I hold her back she’ll begin to resent me.”

Sha’re slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, “She is close to the age you were when we met.”

Daniel pulled back, “Do not give me those nightmares.”

She chuckled giving him a quick kiss, “Be careful, my love and take care of our daughter.”

 

Sha’re smiled when she met the captain of the Seaquest walking through the corridors.

“Good afternoon, Captain,” Sha’re greeted him, “How are you enjoying your stay on Atlantis?”

“It’s interesting, Mrs Jackson,” he replied with a smile, “Although I am worried that I’ll be leaving without half my crew. Especially if your daughter has her way.”

Sha’re chuckled, “Arianna can be very determined, something she gets from her father,” she told him, “And please call me Sha’re.”

“Nathan,” he reciprocated.

Sha’re smiled, “Kristen has told me a great deal about her time on the Seaquest. You and Lucas feature in most of her stories.”

“That sounds ominous,” Nathan laughed.

She gave a mysterious smile, “More interesting.”

“So, your daughter has explained the history of the Stargate and Dr Jackson’s part in opening it,” Nathan said, “How did you get involved?”

Sha’re chuckled amused, “Arianna didn’t tell you?”

Nathan shook his head, “I was only given the brief history.”

“Considering the situation I understand that,” Sha’re mused before she smiled again, “I met Dan’iel when he came through the Stargate to Abydos.”

Nathan stared at her as he realised what she was saying, “You’re not…”

“I am not from Earth,” Sha’re finished, “Dan’iel and I were married not long after Ra was killed.”

They reached the Gateroom and Sha’re turned to him again, “Excuse me, Nathan. I need to speak to my daughter before they go but I hope we could talk some more. I am interested in the Seaquest.”

 

Nathan watched the graceful young woman who looked more like an older sister than a mother walk over to the daughter before he turned to his two crew members.

“So, are you both ready?” Nathan asked Ortiz and O’Neill.

“Yes, sir,” Ortiz answered for them both.

Nathan could see the excitement in their eyes, “As with all missions with other agencies do not embarrass the UEO and listen to any orders Dr Jackson gives.”

They nodded. Nathan stepped back and watched them join the team. The younger Dr Jackson gave him a quick nod as she moved away from her mother and joined them.

Sha’re Jackson joined him again, “You will want to watch this,” she told them before she turned and nodded up to the man sitting at the controls.

The large circle in the centre of the room began to spin, every few seconds one of the sections, he worked out were called chevrons, lit up. Someone called the seventh chevron was locked and Nathan gasped in amazement as the burst of what looked like water came from the centre.

“Yeah,” he sighed to himself, “I may have lost half my crew.”

*********************************************

Tim let out a gasp as he stumbled through the Stargate. He took a few shaky steps and stared around him astonished that he was on another planet. Somehow being at Atlantis didn’t have the same impact than this did.

Turning he saw Miguel at the other side staring around as much as he was.

“How long will we leave them?” Ari’s amused voice came.

Tim saw Dr Jackson frown at her.

“Ari,” her father said, “They haven’t been doing this all their life.”

Tim took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward, his steps becoming more assured after a minute. Turning he saw Miguel was still staring at the horizon.

“You okay?” he asked his friend quietly.

Miguel turned a huge grin on his face, “Oh yeah. Aren’t you?”

Tim chuckled, turning to the team from Atlantis as they were called.

“Alright,” Daniel Jackson called, “Let’s get going.”

Ari appeared at their sides and motioned them to follow on as they started walking towards the caves opposite the Stargate.

“We think the lab is nearby,” Ari explained, “My dad is pretty good at finding these things, though Mom does like to joke he has a habit of falling over them.”

“Your mother is one to talk,” her father called back to her.

Tim chuckled sharing an amused look with Miguel as they continued on towards the lab.

 

Daniel glanced back to check on his daughter as she walked with the two members of the Seaquest crew. He knew how hard it was for Ari to make friends within the SGC because of both her gifts and who her family were. It was nice to see her so relaxed.

The lab didn’t take them long to find. Daniel quickly found the lock and scanned over it reading the script before checking the notes he’d brought with him.

“Well?” Ari asked from his side.

Daniel looked down at her with a fond smile, “I don’t think there will be any traps when I open the door but keep your shield up.”

Ari nodded and waited expectantly at his side as he input what he hoped was the code. There was a pause before the door slid open and he heard a soft sigh of relief from his daughter.

“Okay,” Daniel turned to his team, “Let’s have a look. Be careful and don’t touch anything.”

Daniel stepped back allowing Ari, her new friends and the small team he’d brought to walk round the room. He was so proud of her, he knew Sha’re was as well. 

The unusual things that had happened to him during his years within the SGC including ascension and his exposure to sarcophagus had muted his aging. Which meant he thankfully didn’t look much older than his beloved wife, though many people mentioned he was too young to have a daughter in her twenties and he’d been thinking recently how nice it would be to do it all again, to have a child they could raise together.

A soft smile touched his lips as he imagined a baby boy, abruptly yanked out of his thoughts by an alarm sounding.

“What did you do?” he snapped running over to the control panel that was suddenly lit up.

The young tech shook his head, “I don’t know, sir.”

Checking over everything Daniel managed to shut off the alarm. The sound of a projectile slicing through the air made him spin and he saw the weapon fly towards Ari. Before he could make a move to do anything O’Neill pushed her out of the way. 

“Tim,” Ari’s horrified voice mingled with Ortiz as the arrow slammed into the man and he fell to the ground blood dripping onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.   
> The next chapter is in progress.  
> Enjoy

Lucas grinned as he listened to Dr McKay explain the ZPM and how it powered the city. The older man was also asking information on the Seaquest and they swapped stories of adventures as well as discoveries.

“So, why are you on the Seaquest?” McKay asked after a while, “There are plenty of labs who would kill to have someone with your credentials working for them.”

“Behavioural problems,” Lucas grimaced before explaining, “I was still fifteen and my dad wanted somewhere to discipline me. So, he threw me onto the Seaquest and I was lucky Captain Bridger was the one who took over.”

McKay nodded in sympathy, “Yeah, my dad probably would have done that if he could have. At least you didn’t build a working nuclear reactor for a science fair.”

Lucas stared at him in amazement, “That sounds amazing.”

McKay chuckled as he shrugged, “Yeah. So, I’ve finished here do you want to see a working Jumper?”

 

Sha’re looked up when Laura entered the main office, “Where is Rodney?”

“He has made a new friend,” Laura grinned dropping into the seat across from the other woman, “The genius kid from the Seaquest speaks his language. Rodney took him to show off the city. I think Bridger is getting worried we’re going to steal half his crew.”

Sha’re chuckled, “If my daughter has her way, we might be.”

“Did I hear Daniel took her offworld to an unknown planet?” Laura asked stunned, “I thought General O’Neill had standing orders that Ari wasn’t allowed to go to any unknown planets?”

“In these matters,” Sha’re noted, “My husband outranks Jack.”

Laura laughed, “Can I be there when you tell him that?”

“Is there anything else?” Sha’re asked pointedly.

Laura handed over the report Rodney had left her with, “Just this. Rodney told me the Seaquest looks good for travelling once they’re ready to head back.”

“Thank you, Laura,” Sha’re told her, “I’ll let John know.”

Laura nodded before she bounced up and left Sha’re alone again wondering how Daniel and Ari were doing. 

She was pulled out her thoughts when the Gate began to dial, they were back much earlier than she expected. Heading to the control room she watched confused as only two men appeared.

“Medic!!”

*********************************************

“It’s okay, Lieutenant,” Daniel said as they helped the stricken man sit against the wall, “We’ve sent for a doctor. Just relax and stay still. It’s Tim, right? Mind if I call you that?”

Tim shook his head, “No problem.”

Daniel gave him a smile, “Evans and Smith are the fastest runners we have, they’ll have a doctor back here soon.”

“Yes, sir,” Tim gasped slightly.

“You saved my daughter,” Daniel told him, “It’s Daniel.”

Tim gave a slight shrug, wincing at the movement before replying, “She still owes me some stories, I wasn’t letting her out of that.”

“Dad,” Ari called from the other side of the room.

Daniel turned to the other member of the Seaquest crew who was keeping pressure on the wound, “I’ll be right back.”

Ortiz nodded, turning to talk softly to his friend as Daniel moved over to where Ari was working.

“Is he okay?” Ari asked when Daniel reached her, worry in her eyes.

Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder, “From what I know he should be fine. I don’t want to move him without the agreement of the doctor though.”

“I didn’t even see…”

Daniel hugged her when she trailed off, “I know, honey. Neither did I. We’re just lucky Tim did.”

Ari leaned against him for a moment before she pulled back, “I’ve downloaded the database and found all the information on the box. Honestly I have no idea why he has this lab away from the city, protected by booby traps, because as far as I can see there is absolutely nothing important here. ”

Daniel grimaced, “I’ll send a secondary team to do a further sweep. We have what we came for so they can get the rest.”

She nodded, quickly turning when she heard Smith and Evans arriving back with the doctor. 

 

Ari headed over to where Tim and Miguel were sitting, Miguel keeping pressure on Tim’s wound while they waited.

“Carson’s here,” she told them as she dropped down beside them, “My dad is telling him what happened.”

Tim took a breath, “No problem.”

“Carson is a fantastic doctor,” Ari told them, “One of the best there is.”

Miguel nodded. “Good. Don’t forget that Dr Westphalen is on Atlantis to give you that look.”

“What look?” Ari asked bemused.

The two men grinned at each other but didn’t get a chance to answer as Carson arrived and moved them away.

Carson opened his bag and started checking the wound, “So, another O’Neill,” he said conversationally as Tim grimaced at Carson’s ministrations, “How are we spelling it? Like the General?”

“How is that?” Tim asked trying to focus against the pain.

“O…N…E…I…L…L,” Carson spelled for him.

Tim nodded, “That’s right.”

“Two L’s,” Carson noted, “Not one, I’ve got it.”

Tim nodded again, “That’s right. Because…because…”

“Cause people with one,” Miguel picked up for his friend, “Have no sense of humour.”

Ari spun suddenly, “What did you say?”

“It’s something Tim always says,” Miguel shrugged, not noticing the stunned look on Ari’s face as he was so focussed on his friend, “You know the story?”

“Yeah,” Ari said slowly.

“The priest Tim took his name from spelled it with one L,” he told her.

Ari chewed her lip but before she could ask anything else Carson decided Tim could be moved.

*********************************************

Nathan stood with Kristen waiting for the team to return, Sha’re Jackson and Colonel Sheppard stood to one side talking softly. He didn’t like any of his people being hurt but O’Neill and Ortiz were part of his inner circle, part of the crew he relied upon.

The Stargate opened again and Nathan felt relief fill him when he saw Tim walking through the Gate, albeit helped by Miguel and Daniel Jackson. 

Kristen moved to help as Tim was moved into a wheelchair and hurried away to the infirmary leaving Ortiz standing. 

“What happened?” Nathan asked checking the younger man was alright.

“Lieutenant O’Neill saved Ari from a booby trap,” Daniel Jackson stated, automatically squeezing his wife’s hand when she moved to his side, “He pushed her out of the way. And I am forever grateful for his quick thinking.”

“You need to do your post-mission medical,” Sheppard told them, “Captain, once we know Mr O’Neill is alright then we have the results of the checks on the ship.”

Nathan nodded and ushered Ortiz towards the infirmary to check on Tim.

 

Ari let her mother hug her for several minutes ensuring her she was safe before she managed to slip away leaving her parents to follow her. She needed to get through her medical so she could look into her suspicions.

Dr Meadows quickly finished her work-up, not too happy that Ari left so quickly but didn’t have a chance to stop her. Making sure she avoided her parents as well as anyone else who would try to talk to her Ari quickly made her way to the Seaquest.

“Ari?” Wendy greeted her when she slid into the Seaquest infirmary.

Swearing under her breath that Wendy was there Ari gave her a quick smile, “I thought you would be checking on Tim.”

“I’m just on my way,” Wendy told her a little confused, “Are you wanting something?”

Ari winced, “Nothing. You should…”she trailed off and sighed seeing Wendy was not going to move, “I need some information and I know you won’t give me it so I’m going to have to steal it.”

Wendy stared at her, “What?”

Ari moved suddenly and placed her hands on Wendy’s temples, “Go to sleep.”

Wendy let out a soft gasp before her eyes closed. Ari paused stunned that it actually worked, since it was something she hadn’t done since before the day her mother had come home. Placing Wendy down gently Ari used the access codes she had memorised and found the files she needed.

“I am so dead,” she murmured as she headed out the room seeing Wendy begin to waken. Taking a quick breath she started to run, she needed to get to the Atlantis infirmary.

 

“Carson,” Ari called as she ran into his office, “I need you to check this medical information.”

A little confused at her entrance he took the data crystal and plugged it in to his computer, “So what am I checking this for?”

“Not what,” Ari told him sliding in and opening the file she wanted, “Who.”

Carson stared at the record she’d opened before asking, “Arianna?”

“Just check,” she said intently, “If I’m wrong…I don’t know but if I’m right…” she trailed off with a hopeful look.

Carson let out an annoyed sigh, “Fine but this is under your authority.”

Ari nodded, “Just do it.”

The next few seconds dragged by and Ari watched the screen intently. She was sure she was right but all of a sudden doubt settled in her stomach. The results made her let out the breath she had no idea she was holding.

“Dr Jackson,” Bridger irate voice preceded his entrance followed a few seconds later by her father, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Ari winced holding up her hands, “Just hear me out.”

“Arianna,” her father said in the voice that Jack had once told her made marines turn and run.

She took a deep breath and turned to the irate Captain standing waiting for an explanation.

“I am assuming as his commanding officer you are well aware of Lieutenant O’Neill’s past,” Ari noted, feeling a little uneasy as Tim had revealed this information to her in confidence but she couldn’t turn back now.

“Yes,” Bridger ground out.

She brought up the brain scan and pointed to the small area of scar tissue, “Carson, the medical report states this happened during a car accident. Do you think that’s accurate?”

The doctor studied the scan.

“Why is this relevant to you stealing information from my boat?” Bridger demanded.

“I’m getting there,” she told him, “But I need to explain why I did it. This will make sense I promise.”

“Captain,” her father took over, “Ari never does anything without a reason, she’s like her mother that way. Let her explain.”

Bridger grimaced before nodding again, “Just make it fast.”

“Carson?” Ari asked.

The doctor turned back, “I’d need to see the actual accident report but from this it is very unlikely this could have been received in a car accident. “

“Could it have been a gunshot?”

Her father let out a soft gasp catching up with her thought process but otherwise remaining silent.

A little reluctantly Carson nodded, “It’s possible.”

“You’re telling me Lieutenant O’Neill was shot in the head at some point?” Bridger asked stunned.

Ari nodded softly before listing, “He has no memory before the age of eight, he has a gunshot wound to his head, he has the ATA gene yet his medical file shows he doesn’t. The reason I brought this to Carson was to check his DNA against one of our files.”

Bridger waited before asking, “And which file was that?”

“See for yourself,” Ari moved to one side letting Bridger and her father see the screen.

They both stared at the information before them.

“Oh my God,” the elder Dr Jackson breathed in astonishment.

Bridger turned to her, “General O’Neill’s file?”

“Tim changed his surname to O’Neill after a priest he knew where he grew up,” Ari continued, “But he spells it differently. Rather than one ‘l’ at the end he has two because those with one ‘l’…”

“Have no sense of humour,” her father finished for her.

Ari nodded, “From the evidence, Tim is Charlie O’Neill.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Silence filled the room after Ari’s announcement. Daniel sat down and leaned back to study the information on the screen in front of him.

“That’s an interesting claim,” he said finally, “Prove it.”

Ari stared at him, “Dad…”

“Present it properly,” he cut her off, “I want you to explain this fully from start to finish.”

“Dad,” she started to argue again stopping when he held up his finger.

Carson and Bridger shared a confused look but stayed silent watching and waiting.

Daniel stood and motioned the screens, “Arianna, we are going through this because I am not telling Jack, Sara or that man in there what you suspect until I am completely convinced.”

Ari took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay.”

“Then present your evidence,” Daniel told her.

Another silence filled the room while Ari ordered her thoughts and took a deep breath as the three men all sat waiting for her to talk.

“Let’s start with the DNA sample,” Ari stated confidently, “Carson has confirmed that Tim’s father is Jack O’Neill.”

“But which one?” Daniel countered, “You and I both know that there is more than one Jack O’Neill.”

“What?” Bridger asked but was quickly hushed by Carson who was watching intently.

Ari nodded, “True but his age means it is not possible he is ‘Jon’s’ son.”

“Age can be faked,” Daniel reminded her, “People can look older or younger than they actually are. Your mother, your brother and I are all proof of that.”

“I would be the one member of the family who ages normally,” Ari muttered under her breath.

Daniel grimaced at her motioning her to hurry up.

“He has a scar which has been confirmed also by Carson to be consistent with a bullet wound,” Ari continued smoothly, “In the exact place Charlie was shot. And,” she cut off her father before he could say anything else, “He is Sara’s double.”

Daniel frowned slightly in thought. 

“Look at him, Dad,” Ari said passionately, “I thought he was familiar from the moment we met, he has so many of Jack’s traits but look at him properly. He is Sara’s son.”

Daniel nodded before turning to the other two men, “She’s right. I see it.”

“One of us needs to tell Tim,” Ari noted, “And I think it should be you, Captain.”

Bridger let out a long sigh, “I knew you were going to say that.”

“He’s going to be pretty mad at me,” Ari noted, shaking her head before Bridger could retort, “Yeah, I know you still have to yell at me for my stunt but let’s focus on this first. You’re his commanding officer so this news coming from you will be better than if it is coming from someone he doesn’t know very well.”

Bridger nodded, “I agree, however you have to face him afterwards.”

Before Ari could reply he walked out of the room.

 

“Carson,” Daniel said after Captain Bridger had left, “Can you give us a minute?”

The doctor nodded and clapped Ari’s shoulder as he passed her, “Good luck.”

Daniel waited until Carson had left before he moved to the computer and picked up the data crystal, “Ari, what the hell did you think you were doing?”

“Dad…”

He held up his hand cutting her off, “Bridger gave you his trust and you stole information from his ship. Classified files that you knew you could have requested if you discussed it with someone else. So I want to know, right now, why the hell you jeopardised everything for this.”

“He’s Jack and Sara’s son,” Ari cried annoyed.

Daniel shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” she snapped back, “It matters that Tim thinks his parents didn’t love him, it matters that Jack has blamed himself for years for a death that never happened and that Sara writes stories about a little boy that never gets to grow up.”

“Arianna, there are ways to do these things,” Daniel told her, “You should have come to me or your mom first. That’s what we’re here for and you have been a part of the SGC long enough to know the protocol.”

Ari dropped her head and let out a soft sigh, “This was why I was sent to the Seaquest.”

“What?” Daniel asked confused.

“Shifu told me that I needed to be on the Seaquest to learn a secret,” she confessed, “When I realised I was about to…Dad, I was so relieved. Working this out…it is huge and I couldn’t think of anything but to find out if I was right.”

Daniel stared at her for a moment recognising the look in her eyes, after a few moments he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

“You are far too much my daughter,” Daniel murmured to her, “You’ve also spent far too much time under Jack’s influence. I know I’ve told you stories about us breaking every rule but I honestly hoped you’d see them as cautionary tales not what you should do.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Ari whispered back.

Daniel pulled back and looked down at her, “How did you get around Dr Smith?”

“I put her to sleep,” Ari shrugged, nodding at his stunned expression, “I know. I didn’t think I could still do it either but I did.”

Daniel looked at her thoughtfully, “How?”

“I sort of reflected the command off her own telepathic abilities,” Ari explained.

“That is something we’ll keep to ourselves,” Daniel told her before sighing softly, “Let’s give Bridger time to talk with Tim and we’ll go from there once we know what he wants to do.”

Ari frowned confused, “What do you mean?”

“Honey, what we’re telling Tim is big,” Daniel reminded her, “And as much as I want to tell Jack and Sara this incredible information now, we have to give Tim some time to digest the news.”

*********************************************

Tim leaned back against the pillows once the doctors left him alone. The wound was bandaged and Dr Westphalen, knowing his dislike of drugs, so had only given him a local anaesthetic so his shoulder was numb but his head was clear.

“Hey,” Miguel appeared suddenly, “Westphalen said I’m allowed to see you.”

Tim smiled to see his best friend appear, “Have I missed anything?”

Miguel shrugged, “Not that I know of. Lucas seems to have made friends with the head scientist and Ford thinks we may have to pry him out of here.”

Tim chuckled at the thought surprised when the Captain walked in, “Sir?”

“Mr Ortiz, I need to speak to Lt O’Neill,” Bridger said softly, “Can you give me the room?”

Miguel looked a little confused before he nodded, resting his hand on Tim’s uninjured arm, “I’ll be back later.”

Tim nodded before he turned to his superior officer, “Is something wrong, sir?”

Bridger drew the chair from the corner and sat beside Tim, “Not wrong but there is something I need to discuss with you.”

Tim stared at him confused waiting to find out what was going on.

“As your captain I am aware of your personal history,” Bridger started.

“I know that, sir,” Tim replied getting confused.

Bridger nodded but said nothing for several minutes making Tim worry even more.

“Sir, has the doctor found something?” Tim asked worriedly, “Am I sick? Is it repercussions from what my parents did when I was a kid?”

Bridger rested his hand on the younger man’s arm, “You’re not sick. But it is to do with your parents.”

“Sir, I don’t know if it’s the blood loss but I am really confused right now,” Tim told him.

 

Nathan watched the man sitting on the infirmary bed looking bewildered. He knew this was best to come from him but he had no idea how to break this to the younger man. How do you tell someone everything they knew about themselves was a lie?

“Captain?”

“Dr Jackson…Arianna made a discovery,” Nathan started. He was not letting her out of her part in this but it wasn’t what he wanted to say, “Alright, let me try this again. You told Arianna about your past.”

Tim shrugged still looking bemused, “It was so she would tell me her story.”

“Well, when you were injured she made a discovery,” Nathan explained before shaking his head and decided to just say it, “She took a copy of your medical file and had one of the doctor’s look over it. It appears that the wound on your temple is from a bullet.”

Tim’s hand automatically moved to the scar, “That’s impossible.”

“We also checked your DNA against someone on the SGC’s files,” Nathan continued before he lost the nerve, “Your parents are still alive, Tim. They didn’t abandon you, they thought you died.”

Tim was shaking slightly as he took all this in finally asking, “Who am I?”

“Are you sure you don’t want a little time to…”

“Please,” Tim interrupted, “I need to know.”

Nathan nodded, “Your real name is Charlie O’Neill.”

“O’Neill?”

“You’re the son of General Jack O’Neill,” Nathan clarified watching the young man carefully.

Tim stared at the wall blankly as he took in all the information Nathan had given him. 

“I’m going to give you some time,” Nathan said knowing there was nothing he could do right now, “If you need anything let me know.”

“Sir,” Tim turned just as Nathan reached the door, “Can you ask Miguel to come back in?”

Nathan nodded, knowing that Tim needed someone to talk to right now and there was only one person he would trust with this.

 

Miguel jumped when Captain Bridger appeared from Tim’s room looking grim, “Is something wrong, sir?”

“Lt O’Neill asked that you go back in,” Bridger told him, worry filled Miguel when Bridger caught his shoulder, “He needs your support right now.”

Worried Miguel watched the captain walk away before he headed in to check on his friend. Tim was sitting on the bed staring into space, his face was pale and his eyes glazed slightly while his finger continually rubbed at the small indentation on his temple.

“Hey,” Miguel caught his hand stilling the nervous motion, “What’s wrong?”

Tim turned to him and Miguel saw the uncertainty in Tim’s eyes, Miguel squeezed his friend’s hand resting his other one on Tim’s shoulder, “Talk to me.”

Tim took several deep breaths before he started to talk, his words tumbling out as he repeated everything the captain had just told him.

“Wow,” was all Miguel could think of when Tim finished, “How do you feel?”

Tim shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“What do you want to do?”

Another shrug made Miguel smile slightly, “Okay, we will work this out.”

*********************************************

“So you’re sure there will be no danger to sending the Seaquest back to Earth through the wormhole created by the boxes?” Jonathan asked as he studied the report.

Dr McKay nodded, “We did extensive testing, Lucas and I agree that the Seaquest will be fine.”

Nathan scanned over the report himself but as Lucas had already given his agreement then there was little that he needed to check.

“Considering Lt O’Neill is currently under the doctor’s care,” he said, “And the crew were due some leave anyway, if you have no objections I’d prefer to remain here another few days.”

Sheppard glanced at McKay who shrugged before turning back to them, “No problem. We’re happy to have you here. I know there are several scientists from both sides who want to get together and talk.”

Nathan chuckled in agreement, “I have a list of requests already myself.”

“We’ll call the SGC,” McKay took over again, “And advise we’ll be sending you back on Friday.”

“Thank you,” Nathan told them.

The meeting broke up and Jonathan joined his captain as they left the conference room.

“Sir, is there something going on with Tim that I’m not aware of?” he asked once they were in an empty corridor.

Nathan stopped and leaned against the wall with a sigh, “Yes.”

“And?”

“Until he agrees I can’t discuss this with anyone else,” Nathan told his second in command before assuring, “But it has nothing to do with his health.”

Jonathan nodded.

“Get back to the ship and sort out further leave,” Nathan told him, “I have some business with Dr Jackson before I check on Lt O’Neill.”

Jonathan started away before stopping turning back, “Sir, should I be worried about Tim?”  
Nathan hesitated, “There’s nothing wrong with him, Jonathan. That’s all I can tell you.”

 

“What were you thinking, Arianna?” Sha’re demanded when her daughter walked into the room.

Ari sighed, “Dad has already yelled at me and Bridger is going to yell at me in ten minutes so I don’t need you joining in.”

Sha’re stared at her daughter disapprovingly.

“Mom,” Ari winced under the look.

“I assume you have discovered the secret you were supposed to?” Sha’re asked.

Ari shrugged before she dropped onto the couch in the rooms, “I’m hoping so because this is amazing even if Dad doesn’t think we should tell them yet.”

“I understand,” Sha’re sat beside her daughter and squeezing her hand, “Being reunited with your child after so many years apart is a joy I cannot describe. But as much as I want Jack and Sara to experience that delight your father is correct.”

Ari let out an annoyed sigh.

“I am not simply taking his side,” Sha’re replied to the unspoken remark, “Even from here I can sense Lt O’Neill’s turmoil this news has caused within him. If you let yourself then you would also.”

“So I should feel guilty?” Ari demanded bouncing up to pace.

Sha’re shook her head, “No but you should be a little more sensitive to the situation,” standing Sha’re stopped her daughter, “Arianna, I know how much you love Jack and Sara, I was jealous of Sara when I first returned because you were so close to her. But your desire to reunite them is blinding you.”

Ari let out another long sigh, allowing her mother to hug her.

“Go and allow Captain Bridger reprimand you,” Sha’re told her, “Then speak with Lt O’Neill.”

Arianna looked at her mother questioningly, “Is that what you would do?”

Sha’re gave a mischievous smile, “I think you know what I would do.”

Chuckling Ari kissed her mother’s cheek before she headed out to face Bridger.

 

Nathan watched the young woman as she was escorted into the room, not moving from his seat but simply looking up and watching her. He’d ensured this meeting took place on the Seaquest so that he had the home advantage. The young man who had walked her in nodded and left them alone. He knew how to do this, had perfected it over the years and was a master of knowing how long to sit making the other person uncomfortable. 

“Captain Bridger,” Arianna spoke after a few seconds, as most did but unusually she didn’t stop when he stood and frowned at her. The frown even stopped Lucas mid-sentence.

“I wanted to apologise,” she continued without pausing, “You placed your trust in me and I broke that by appropriating Lt O’Neill’s medical files without permission. I should have spoken to both you and my father first. I apologise.”

Nathan was a little stunned at her frank apology, without trying to wheedle her way out of it.

“I am going to speak with Lt O’Neill once we’ve finished,” Ari continued without letting him say anything, “I enjoyed working with you and the Seaquest crew so I hope you understand why I took the step. My relationship with Jack and Sara as well as my desire to prove my theory correct overcame my better judgement.”

He was about to reply when she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Captain,” she nodded before heading out.

Nathan watched her leave and sat down again satisfied for about a minute before he grimaced as he realised she hadn’t let him get a word in. 

Damn she was good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Tim sat on the small balcony just off the infirmary staring out across the water still trying to get his head around everything. Miguel had headed back to the boat ten minutes before which left him with only his thoughts.

He was confused, unsure if he wanted to meet his parents - that was so strange to think, or just go back to his life and never think of it again.

“Nurse Sterling let you sit out here,” Ari’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “She must like you.”

Before he could say anything she pulled up the other chair and sat across from him, “I know I am the last person you probably want to talk to right now but I wanted to apologise.”

Tim stared at her, “Am I supposed to forgive you for your huge invasion of privacy?”

“No,” she replied softly, “I don’t expect that but I am here to answer any questions you have about Jack and Sara. They helped raise me so I can pretty much answer anything.”

He turned away from her and looked out at the ocean again for several minutes. Turning back Tim sighed, “I don’t know where to start.”

“Okay, no questions right now,” Ari mused before she shrugged, “Remember all the stories I said you couldn’t afford? Well now you have the currency.”

“What?”

“Ask me whatever you want to know,” Ari replied.

Tim frowned at her, “That isn’t helping.”

“Then how about a walk?” she suggested.

He stared at her confused, “You do realise I am in the infirmary because I’m injured?”

“Your legs weren’t injured were they?” Ari asked with a cheeky smile, bouncing up she leaned into the main room, “Carson, can Tim come for a walk?”

The doctor appeared and nodded, “That sounds like a good idea but I want you to be back in an hour, Lieutenant.”

Ari gave him a smile and Tim sighed, “I’ll get dressed.”

 

Lucas listened watching Rodney carefully as he explained the controls for the transporter system. 

“I wonder if we could get these onto the Seaquest,” Lucas pondered.

Rodney frowned in thought, “It’s possible I suppose though we would have to upgrade the system and the power requirements would more than likely blow your engines to oblivion.”

Lucas nodded in agreement, “Would be so cool though.”

“Just for fun,” Rodney mused, “We could check into it.”

Before Lucas could reply they were interrupted. 

“There you are, Rodney,” Laura Cadman appeared from around the corner, “Zelenka is about to blow a gasket.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Why?”

She tapped her ear, “He’s been calling with no answer. You have a staff meeting.”

Rodney grimaced and pulled his radio out putting it in his ear wincing at the swearing, “Alright, Radek I am on my way.”

Laura shared an amused look with the teenager standing watching, “Mr Wolenczak, Captain Bridger is looking for you to return to the Seaquest. He said something about a diagnostic that needed to be done.”

Lucas winced, “Oh yeah. I was hoping he wouldn’t remember about that while we were here.”

“Sorry,” Laura chuckled.

“Well this meeting should only take an hour,” Rodney told him, “I hope, so how about I meet you after and I can show you door controls as well as some of the more unusual labs.”

Lucas grinned, “Cool, I better go.”

With a wave he jogged away leaving them standing. 

Laura turned to Rodney and smiled, “I can’t believe you managed to make friends with the kid.”

“He’s smart and I’m hoping he might want to come work with us,” Rodney noted as they started walking, “I think he’d get along well with Madison.”

Laura held up her hand stopping him in his tracks, “You want to introduce your teenage niece to him?”

Rodney looked at her bemused.

“Think about it for a while,” she chuckled.

Rodney frowned before shaking his head, “Are we still on for dinner?”

“If you get to my quarters by seven then yes,” leaning into him Laura pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Go before Zelenka has a meltdown and I’ll see you later.”

With a smile they headed their separate ways.

 

Tim turned to Ari as they stood watching not far from Rodney and Laura.

“Are they a couple?” he asked.

Ari shrugged, “No one is actually sure. The story I was told was that back in the second year of operations, when Laura was first assigned here, they were picked up by a Wraith dart and somehow they only got Rodney out on the first attempt.”

“So?” Tim asked as they started walking again.

Ari smiled happy that he was finally starting to talk to her, “So, it turned out Laura’s consciousness was in his head. Since they got her out they’ve had a weird relationship. There is a huge betting pool on whether they’re dating, married or just really good friends.”

“What is your money on?” Tim asked amused.

Ari shrugged, “I’m still deciding. Come on, there is something cool I want to show you that you’ll love.”

Tim followed her again glad she forced him out the infirmary, he was going slightly crazy trying to decide what to do so getting out of his head was the best idea. He followed Ari through the corridors, checking his watch to see how long he had left before the doctor wanted him back.

“Where are we?” he asked when Ari finally stopped in front of a door that looked like any other.

Ari smiled to him, “It’s a surprise.”

Tim grimaced slightly but followed her into the large empty room that held a podium and nothing else.

“Step on it and touch the glass pane in front of you,” Ari told him.

A little bemused Tim did as ordered jumping when a woman appeared from nowhere. When he bounced off the woman disappeared and Tim turned to Ari stunned.

“What was that?” Tim asked grinning in amazement.

Ari chuckled, “It’s the history of Atlantis. The hologram also answers specific questions, though Dad says you have to be really specific.”

Tim chewed his lip for a moment before stepping on once again and started asking questions.

 

Ari sat watching Tim ask questions about the history of Atlantis. She had spent enough time in this place herself during her earlier visits but he had queries that she had never thought of.

“Arianna,” Carson’s voice sounded in her ear suddenly making her jump, “Your hour was up almost twenty minutes ago.”

“Oops,” she grimaced checking her watch, “We’ll be there soon,” pulling herself off the floor, “Tim, Carson is expecting you back. And I have been in enough trouble with him recently.”

“Sure,” Tim sighed, he dropped his eyes for a moment before looking up at her, “Thanks for this.”

Ari smiled before they started out. They both stopped in surprise to see Sha’re waiting for them as they neared the infirmary.

“Mom?”

“Arianna,” she smiled at her daughter, “Your father wants you to join him to look over some things to do with the boxes.” 

Shaking her head Ari nodded, “I’ll see you later, Tim. Maybe then you’ll know what you want to ask.”

 

“Lieutenant,” Sha’re said softly once her daughter had left them, “May I walk with you?”

A little confused Tim nodded.

“I wanted to check on you,” Sha’re told him as they walked, “Everything you have suddenly learned about yourself must be both confusing and frightening.”

Tim sighed softly, “I’ve spent years hating my parents, thinking they didn’t really want me to find out suddenly that they’re alive and thought I was dead is... it is just…”

“Confusing?” Sha’re suggested.

He nodded, surprised in himself that he had blurted out his fears to her.

“My daughter has told you our story,” Sha’re noted, “Correct?”

Tim nodded again, not sure where she was going with this. They entered the infirmary and Tim went straight to his bed when the doctor frowned at him

“I spent many years only being able to watch over my husband and child,” Sha’re explained taking a seat on the bed across from Tim’s, “For sixteen years I could not comfort my daughter when she was hurt, or hug her when I was proud of her and I had to watch another woman be her mother.”

“I’m sure you’re going somewhere with this,” Tim smiled slightly.

Sha’re nodded, “I cannot describe to you the immense joy I felt when I was able to hold my daughter for the first time and when I knew that I would be there for her from then on. No matter how scared you are of meeting Jack and Sara,” she held up her hand to stop him protesting, “I know you are.”

“The empathy thing,” Tim frowned.

Sha’re nodded before continuing, “No matter how scared you are, they will be nothing but overjoyed to have you back in their lives.”

 

“Ari,” Daniel greeted his daughter when she walked into his lab, “What are you doing here?”

Ari frowned confused, “Mom said you wanted to see me?” annoyance covered her face, “I can’t believe she got rid of me like that to talk to Tim.”

Daniel laughed, “And you couldn’t tell she was lying?”

“Can you?” Ari threw at him sullenly.

“On occasion,” Daniel smirked at her.

Taking a seat Ari looked down at the chest sitting on the bench, “Have you found anything new?”

Daniel shrugged, “Not in here but I sent a team to look into the lab again. I’m hoping we’ll get something further to work with.”

Ari nodded as she chewed her lip in thought.

“What?” Daniel asked.

Ari looked up, “What?”

“You’ve got that look which means you’re obsessing on something,” Daniel told her, “Are you still thinking about whether or not Tim will talk to Jack and Sara?”

She shrugged, “Actually I’m more worried about why Mom wanted to talk to Tim.”

“Your mother is a wonderful woman,” Daniel smiled affectionately as he spoke of his wife, “And her gift is meant to let her help people. She may be able to help him decide what he wishes to do.”

*********************************************

Miguel finished his diagnostic on the WSKRs hoping he could head back to check on his friend soon. He was worried. This huge revelation that his past was not what he thought had shaken Tim in a way Miguel had never seen before.

Miguel was half-hoping he ran into Arianna so he could yell at her for doing this to Tim but then again he understood her need to find out the answers.

“Hey,” Tony appeared at his side suddenly, “Is O’Neill okay?”

Miguel nodded automatically, “The doctor is just keeping him in the infirmary for now.”

“I heard a rumour the Captain had some big talk with him?” Tony continued, “And they’re never a good thing.”

Miguel grimaced inwardly hating the rumour mill, “No idea but I’m going to take him something to read once I’m finished here. Want to come?”

Tony shook his head, to Miguel’s relief, “Can’t. I’ve been invited to join a poker game by some of the Atlantis guys. Thought I’d go and clean them out.”

Miguel chuckled, “Sounds great.”

Relieved Tony had something else to distract him Miguel completed his handover before heading off the bridge. He knew Tim wasn’t up to seeing anyone at the moment but he couldn’t think of any way to discourage their friends without telling them the truth.

“Mr Ortiz,” Bridger’s voice made him stop. 

Taking a deep breath Miguel turned to see his captain was walking towards him, “Yes, sir?”

Bridger caught up with him and they began to walk again, “Are you going to see O’Neill?”

Miguel nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” the Captain nodded, “How is he handling this?”

Taking a moment Miguel phrased his answer before replying, “As well as he can. Sir, Tim has never been the most confident of people. Although since you joined the boat and gave him much more responsibility his self-esteem has been bolstered.”

“But?”

“But this has thrown him a lot,” Miguel sighed.

Bridger nodded, “Do your best to keep him together and let him sort this out. I expect nothing from him until he’s ready.”

 

Nathan was relieved that Ortiz was looking after his friend meaning he could focus on something else

Kristen smiled when she looked up at his knock on the door, “Nathan.”

He grinned back at her, “I finally have some time and wanted to take up your offer of a tour.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Kristen replied shutting down her workstation and slipping her arm through his as they started along the corridors.

With everything that had been happening Nathan hadn’t had a chance to truly appreciate the beauty of the city he was in and found himself staring at the view the moment they stopped on the nearest balcony.

“The moment I came here,” Kristen said softly, “All I could think was how much you would love it.”

Nathan nodded, “You’re right. It is an incredible place.”

“But you prefer the Seaquest,” Kristen chuckled turning to look at him.

Giving a slight shrug Nathan motioned the city, “It just sits here. The Seaquest moves and we find a different view each day.”

“Atlantis can fly,” Kristen noted.

“Arianna Jackson did mention that,” Nathan replied, “But how long has it been since it last flew?”

“Touché, Captain,” Kristen laughed before she tapped his arm, “Come on, there is more to see.”

They continued on and Kristen showed him more of the city including the Jumper Bay and the Chair room before they reached the Gateroom so he could see the view from the main tower.

“Captain,” Colonel Sheppard greeted him, “Is there something you need?”

“I’m just getting the tour,” Nathan replied motioning to Kristen.

Sheppard nodded, “Of course. Though I’ll admit I was hoping there was something to be done. It’s been a slow day.”

The moment he finished speaking the Stargate began to spin and an alarm sounded Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed.

“You’d think I’d know better by now,” he said as he jogged over to the controls.

Nathan followed him, not sure what he could do but ready to offer assistance.

“Forrest’s team are the only ones out,” the young woman sitting at the controls reported, “Shield active and no IDC code coming through.”

Sheppard grimaced before he hit a button on the console in front of him, “Major Forrest, this is Sheppard report.”

Silence answered him and Nathan felt the tension climb around him as they waited.

“It’s Holland,” a reply finally came, “We have an issue, Colonel.”

Sheppard frowned, “What’s wrong, Dr Holland?”

“We were exploring the lab as per Dr Jackson’s instructions,” Holland continued, Nathan estimated the voice belonged to quite a young man, “We found what we believe was a testing area. We took the Jumper to check and it’s trapped.”

“Trapped where?”

“Underwater,” Holland replied, annoyance clear in his voice, “It looks like we activated a security system and we’re trapped.”

“Where is Forrest?” Sheppard asked.

“Rerouting power to the shield,” Holland advised.

Sheppard nodded, “Okay, can you use the weapons to get out?”

“We don’t think it’s a good idea,” Holland replied, “We think it’ll destroy us if we try.”

Nathan watched Sheppard as he motioned to one of the other Atlantis crew sitting nearby who nodded and started talking softly into his radio.

“I’m getting the gang together,” Sheppard told him, “Contact every hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Holland said before the Gate shutdown.

Sheppard turned Nathan again, “I brought this on myself. I should know better than to complain of boredom.”

“I know the feeling,” Nathan replied automatically walking with the other man.

Sheppard stopped suddenly, “Can I interrupt your tour for some help? Underwater is your speciality.”

“Happy to help, Colonel,” Nathan told him.

They both turned to Kristen who held up her hand before either man apologised.

“I’ll get the infirmary ready,” she told them.

Nathan caught her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before he followed Sheppard to the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I'm working on the next chapter.

Miguel walked into the infirmary to check on his friend, stalling when he found Arianna’s mother sitting on the bed across from Tim. They seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation and Miguel was loath to interrupt but Tim looked up and saw him standing there.

“Hey,” Miguel walked over, “How you feeling?”

Tim smiled slightly, “Better. The doctor let me out for an hour to walk around with Ari. And Mrs Jackson was letting me vent about my indecision.”

“Please call me Sha’re,” the woman told them both, “My home did not have the labels the Tauri use so I try to use them as little as possible.”

Miguel smiled, wondering who the Tauri were, “Of course, Sha’re.”

“And I will leave you now,” she smiled at them before resting her hand on Tim’s arm, “Think about what I said and if you need to speak some more then I am here.”

“Thank you,” Tim said sincerely.

She gave them both a smile before leaving them alone. Once the woman had disappeared Miguel turned back to his friend.

“I still don’t believe she’s Ari’s mother,” Miguel noted.

Tim smiled slightly, “There’s a story to it.”

“But you can’t tell me,” Miguel rolled his eyes before grabbing a seat over to sit beside his friend.

Tim shrugged slightly, which looked strange as only one shoulder moved.

“How are you feeling about everything now?” Miguel asked.

“Still confused,” Tim admitted.

Miguel decided to steer the conversation away from it for the moment, “Tony was asking after you. Thankfully he’s playing poker with some of the Atlantis guys.”

“Let me guess,” Tim chuckled, “He thinks he’s going to clean them out? Does he not know that they have the same kind of downtime we do?”

Miguel grinned, “I’m just waiting to see how broke he ends up.”

 

Daniel and Ari reached the conference room just as Rodney, Laura and Sha’re arrived. John and Bridger were already sitting there talking. Sha’re took the seat between her husband and daughter while Laura slid into the seat beside Ari.

“What happened?” Rodney demanded taking the seat at Laura’s other side.

Before John could answer Ford and Lucas appeared.

“Grab a seat,” John told them, “Okay, we have a slight issue with Forrest’s team.”

He quickly explained the situation to the others and waited as they all took in the information before they started strategising.

“You seriously asked if they could blow their way out?” Rodney demanded, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Stay on topic, Rodney,” Sha’re chided softly.

Bridger spoke up quickly to stop any argument, “From the pictures sent back it looks like the release is on the other side of the block with the Jumper.”

“Is there a way for the team to reach it?” Daniel asked.

Rodney shook his head, “There’s no diving gear on the Jumper.”

“How long will their shield last?” Ford asked.

“If Forrest has done the upgrades properly,” Rodney quickly did a few mental calculations, “I’d say six more hours.”

Ford nodded, “Well we have someone who should be able to get to the release but do we know if another trap could be sprung? Considering what happened to O’Neill.”

Both Daniel and Ari winced at the memory before Lucas spoke up.

“We could use the WSKRs,” he suggested, “Miguel has been experimenting with adding the VR software on them.”

Sha’re frowned slightly, “What does that mean?”

“It is equipment that will send back an image so we can see what is happening in the chamber with the Jumper,” Rodney explained to her.

John leaned over to Bridger murmuring, “If you want Rodney to explain something without being a pain in the ass you get Sha’re to ask.”

“Even using the equipment to get a better view we still need a way to release the mechanism,” Daniel noted.

Ford smiled, “We can help with that too.” 

 

Daniel watched the Seaquest crew work with Rodney to load their WSKR onto Jumper 2. Their plan was to use it to check the chamber around the Jumper and then decide from the information received how to get them out.

The team consisted of him, Ari, Rodney, Ortiz and Lucas. Once they were ready the second Jumper would come with Sheppard, Zelenka, Laura and a seaman called Piccolo.

Daniel smiled when he felt a gentle hand slide around his waist just before his wife rested against his back.

“You are taking our daughter offworld for a second time,” Sha’re noted moving round so he could hold her.

“This is her project,” Daniel murmured into her hair, “It’s not fair for me to freeze her out of it.”

Sha’re let out a soft sigh before she looked up at him, “We did not have our date night this week.”

Daniel chuckled. Sara had given Sha’re the idea of one night per week that they spent together, no matter what was happening, and Sha’re had adopted the practice very quickly. Daniel honestly didn’t mind, after all their years apart he liked that there was one night each week when he focussed solely on her.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised her.

Sha’re kissed him, “And I will hold you to that.”

 

“Doesn’t that freak you out?” Lucas asked Ari, nodding over to where her parents were kissing.

Ari chuckled, “Honestly, no. My mom only came back to us when I was about your age and I remember all the years before when my dad was sad.”

Lucas looked at her confused.

“Not in a way that it traumatised me,” Ari continued, “But unless it was something connected to me his smile never reached his eyes. Now he’s happy and I have my mom.” As Lucas frowned Ari looked confused, “What?”

“My parents truly suck,” Lucas told her, “I’m just being jealous.”

Ari laughed, “Come on, it looks like they’re ready to go.”

“Good,” Rodney said when Lucas and Ari reached the Jumper, “Lucas, check the connections. Ari, check the translation program is working.”

They both nodded and went to their assignments. Ari quickly logged into the system and checked that the two systems were talking to one another properly.

“Ari?” Rodney called.

“Your translation programme is working,” she called back, “There should be no problem controlling the WSKR from the Jumper.”

“Are we ready to go?” Daniel asked as he joined them.

Rodney nodded, “Yes, we’re set.”

“Be careful,” Sha’re ordered catching her husband’s hand and giving him a quick kiss.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “You can get a room when we get back.”

Daniel chuckled and stepped into the Jumper, Ari dodged past him and quickly hugged her mother before Sha’re walked away allowing them to close the hatch.

Rodney slid into the pilot’s seat while Daniel took the co-pilots and the other three sat behind them.

“Okay,” John came on the radio, “Are you guys ready to go?”

Rodney nodded to Daniel.

“John, we’re ready,” Daniel advised, “We’ll keep in touch.”

With that said Rodney dialled the Gate address and they were on their way.

*********************************************

“May I join you?” Nathan asked.

Sha’re looked up to see him standing beside her, “Of course, Nathan. I welcome the company.”

Taking the seat beside her on the balcony he looked out across the ocean watching the patterns of light made by the sun on the water, “I spend most of my life beneath the surface. I rarely just take time to look at what’s above me. It is beautiful.”

“Yes, it is,” Sha’re smiled, “But this is not why you are here.”

Nathan frowned slightly, “I don’t like sending my people out into potentially hazardous situations under normal circumstances but now when they’re on another planet...”

“I know,” Sha’re said softly when he trailed off, “That is why I am here, Nathan. This balcony is my refuge. When I have no work to do and can only wait for Dan’iel to return from missions I come here.”

They fell into silence and sat watching the clouds in the blue sky. Sha’re tilted her head after a few minutes.

“Please join us, Tim,” she said without looking back.

Nathan turned surprised to find the young man standing nervously in the doorway.

“Pull up a seat, Lieutenant,” Nathan told him.

Duly invited Tim took the seat at Sha’re’s other side and sat in silence with them.

After about twenty minutes Nathan checked his watch and sighed, “Unfortunately I have to return to the Seaquest and make sure Piccolo hasn’t gambled it away. Sha’re, I hope we can talk again later.”

She gave him a warm smile, “Of course, Nathan.”

“Lieutenant,” he nodded to the younger man who nodded back before he headed back to work.

 

Sha’re waited until she knew Captain Bridger was out of hearing range, she was aware that he had left because he knew Tim wanted to speak to her alone. Although intrigued by the possibility he may have some empathic abilities she had other things to focus on just now.

“You wished to speak some more,” she said softly looking at Tim who was staring out across the water.

A slight nervous shrug made Sha’re smile, she truly liked the young man. In his manner there was an interesting mix of Jack and Sara, strangely also Daniel in some ways. She briefly mused that perhaps there was someone in Jack or Sara’s family like her husband explaining why Jack had befriended him

“I had so many years believing I was just an after-thought to my parents,” Tim explained, “I learned not to care about them.”

“That sounds...” Sha’re paused trying to find the right word before settling on, “Lonely.”

Tim shrugged slightly, “Before the Seaquest it was but my friends changed that.”

“However,” Sha’re encouraged.

“When Captain Bridger told me I wasn’t an orphan, that my parents were alive and thought I was dead,” Tim smiled and blurted out suddenly, “I want to meet them.”

Sha’re reached out and squeezed his hand, “Of course.”

He smiled slightly a sense of peace filling him, “I can’t believe it took me this long to decide. I don’t run away from anything, I never have.”

“This is not a normal situation, Tim,” Sha’re reminded him, “And I can promise you that when you meet them you will not be alone. Dan’iel, Arianna and I will be there with you.”  
His smile widened, “Thank you.”

*********************************************

“I think I love this,” Miguel breathed to Lucas as the Jumper glided through the air after sliding out of the Gate.

Lucas nodded not talking his eyes off the view in front of him. Miguel caught Ari’s smile of amusement before she turned to her father.

“Okay, Rodney,” Daniel spoke up, “Head to the co-ordinates. Miguel, let’s get your WSKR set up.”

Tearing his eyes away from the view Miguel followed Daniel to the back of the Jumper where ‘Mother’ was sitting waiting for them. Miguel crouched and opened the access panel switching it on. 

“Is it working?” Daniel asked.

Miguel glanced up, “Just need to check the systems are giving me readings. It’ll be a few minutes.”

Daniel nodded, “Rodney?”

“We’ll be there in about two minutes,” Rodney called back.

“Ari,” Daniel motioned his daughter to him, “While Miguel lowers the WSKR we’re going to keep it steady.”

Ari looked at him confused, “You’re wanting me to use my gift for something we could do normally?”

“Considering the amount of traps this guy seems to have set up,” Daniel explained, “Its better if we keep our distance so we’re going to have to use other means to make sure we don’t break Captain Bridger’s toys after breaking one of his officers.”

Ari glanced at Miguel, who could see her trying hard not to smile, before she nodded to her father.

“Are we all ready?” Daniel asked after a few minutes.

“In position,” Rodney called.

Miguel nodded, “Mother is fully operational and ready to go.”

Following Daniel and Ari’s example he slid his arm through the webbing to make sure he didn’t fall out the back of the Jumper.

“Opening the hatch,” Lucas called just before air rushed in.

Miguel took a deep breath before he activated the winch and began lowering Mother down into the water below them.

 

Ari focussed on the large sphere they were lowering, she could sense her father steadying one side as she did the other. It wasn’t the hardest thing she’d ever had to do but it was tricky due to the Jumper engines, the wind, the descent of the rope and the fact both of them were holding the WSKR steady. 

“How much longer?” her father called suddenly.

“About fifty more feet,” Lucas replied.

Suddenly the Jumper jerked sharply, they all lost their footing and fell the webbing keeping them safe. Ari winced when pain shot through her head, realising quickly it wasn’t her pain.

“Dad?” she called worriedly.

“I’m okay,” he called back, “Just hit my head when I fell.”

Ari focussed and rebuilt the wall in her head to keep others emotions out, “Mom’s going to be pissed you’re hurt.”

“She already is,” he replied, “Where’s the WSKR?”

“It’s still there,” Miguel told them, “I stopped the winch.”

Ari slid over to the entrance and looked out, “Okay, Dad can you do this?”

The grimace on his face gave her the answer and she nodded, “I’ll be fine to do it myself.”

Miguel started the winch once more getting barely a few feet out before an explosion rocked the Jumper and the entire ship tilted throwing them all backwards.


End file.
